Shin Digimon Sekai: Digimon Adventures 03
by Daisuke
Summary: Luego de los eventos sucedidos en el año 2002 el mundo estubo en una relativa paz, pero ahora, luego de tanto tiempo una serie de demonios han sido liberados... y el mas grande de ellos esta acompañado por un humano, un elegido, un angel de la muerte...
1. Notas previas del autor

Digimon Adventures 03: Shin Digimon Sekai  
  
Notas previas del autor:  
  
Antes de comenzar quisiera aclarar algunas cosas:   
  
En primer lugar, queria que esto fuera una continuacion de Digimon 02, pero me vi obligado a necesitar un cambio en el final... osea, el epilogo de Digimon 02 no cuenta, ¿Ok? Pero de cualquier forma muchas de las cosas dichas en el epilogo cuentan...   
  
Segundo, para entender la historia tienen que leer una serie de One-shots (Fics cortos) que preparan la trama:   
Precuela 1: "El llanto del Avatar" ( http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=249276 )  
Precuela 2: "La boda del Lobo" ( http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=262679 )   
Precuela 3: "La traicion del Amor" ( http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=336568 )  
Precuela 4: "La esperanza del Avatar" ( http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=343520 )  
  
Finalmente me veo obligado a recordarles algo: Este es un fic R, osea que tiene mucha violencia y es algo dark, aunque tiene varios episodios que no tienen nada por el estilo, no esperen encontrar lemon ni nada por el estilo, no aparecera.

  
Muchas gracias por su atencion, espero que disfruten del fanfic.


	2. Capitulo 0: El despertar de un demonio

Digimon Adventures 03: Shin Digimon Sekai  
  
--------------  
Capitulo 0: El despertar del demonio  
--------------  
  
Yamato miro con furia a Sora, ella habia cumplido su palabra, a medias, pero la habia cumplido de cualquier modo, habia hecho un juicio por la custodia de los niños y logro quitarle a su hija, Torako "Espero que estes contenta" dijo entre dientes el rubio   
  
Sora abrazo a Torako, su hija le devolvio el abrazo con cuidado, no queria que su padre la odiara por preferir a su madre "Tienes a Hiroshi, ¿No es suficiente?"   
  
"Ubiera sido suficiente si te ubieras ido sola" respondio, su vena en la frente era visible, era obvio que estaba mas enojado que nunca, parecia que en cualquier momento golpearia a su ex-esposa  
  
"Dejala en paz Yamato, ¿O tengo que dar cargos por acoso?" dijo una nueva voz, los presentes se dieron vuelta, era Taichi   
  
"Miren quien llego... El gran abogado que me quito a mi hija, me las pagaras Yagami" fue lo ultimo que dijo Yamato mientras se llevaba a Hiroshi, el niño era solo un bebe afortunadamente, no recoradaria nada de esto   
  
Sora miro preocupada a Taichi "¿Paso algo?" luego parpadeo "¿Te cortaste el cabello?"  
  
Taichi se rasco la cabeza un momento y luego sonrio "¿Lo notaste?" luego sonrio y trato de levantar a Torako, pero esta se escondio detras de Sora, Taichi no dejo de sonrerir pero ahora miro a Sora "Despues de todo estube toda mi vida con el otro peinado, ¿Que dices si vamos a comer? ¡Yo invito!"   
  
Sora sonrio y luego levanto a su hija "¿Que dices Torako? ¿Quieres almorzar?"   
  
Torako estaba por negar con la cabeza pero su estomago la traiciono dando un gran ruido indicando lo vacio que estaba   
  
Taichi rio un poco "Supongo que eso es un si... ¿A donde quieren ir? A mi gusto el mejor lugar es con Daisuke, ¿Que dices Torako? ¿Te gusta el ramen?"   
  
Torako parpadeo repetidas veces "¿Ramen?" repitio  
  
Taichi asintio "Ramen, ¿Te gusta?"   
  
A Sora se le ablando el corazon y rio un poco tratando de olvidar el asunto de su divorcio y el juicio por la custodia de los niños "Tora-chan nunca a comido ramen Taichi"   
  
Taichi sonrio "Pues vamos entonces, no sabes si te gusta o no algo hasta que lo pruebas, ¿verdad?"   
  
Sora simplemente asintio   
  
"Y de cualquier forma quiero ver a Daisuke, hace tiempo que no lo veo"   
  
Los tres entraron en el negocio de Daisuke, se habia vuelto un restaurante bastante grande, una camarera se acerco   
  
"¿En que puedo ayudarlos?"   
  
Taichi sonrio "¿Que paso Kaoru? ¿Ya no me reconoces?"   
  
Sora fruncio el ceño esperando lo peor   
  
Kaoru parpadeo "¿Yagami-san?"   
  
Instantaneamente Sora se tranquilizo, demaciada formalidad por parte de la chica, no habia nininguna relacion amorosa en medio   
  
Taichi rio un poco "¡Vamos! Taichi esta bien, por cierto, ¿Daisuke esta tan pervertido como siempre?"   
  
Kaoru se sonrojo y asintio "Vengan, les enseñare sus mesas"   
  
Sora asintio y junto a su hija y Taichi siguieron a Kaoru, al llegar a una mesa de tamaño medio Kaoru les indico que se sentaran   
  
"Aqui tienen la carta, tenemos todo tipo ramen y okonomiyaki"   
  
Sora arqueo una ceja "¿Okonomiyaki? pense que este era un restaurante de ramen"   
  
Kaoru sonrio "Pues desde hace como un mes que servimos Okonomiyaki"   
  
Torako sonrio "¡Okonomiyaki! ¡Quiero Okonomiyaki!"  
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño "Crei que ibas a probar por primera vez ramen"   
  
Torako le saco la lengua al ahora con buen peinado Taichi "Quero 'konomiyaki"   
  
Sora suspiro "Que se salga con la suya..."   
  
Taichi asintio tranquilamente "¿Okonomiyaki con carne esta bien Tora?"   
  
La niña rubia asintio con una sonrisa "Cane" repitio de una manera infantil, despues de todo apenas y tenia 3 años   
  
"¿Y que vas a pedir So-chan?" pregunto Taichi mientras miraba la carta   
  
"Ramen simple estara bien"   
  
Taichi suspiro y luego miro a Kaoru "Dos ramenes simples y un Okonomiyaki con carne, ¿Y podrias decirle a Daisuke que venga un momento?"   
  
Kaoru asintio "¿Te frio para tomar?"   
  
Taichi asintio "¿Eso quieres Sora?"   
  
"Lo que quieras estara bien, pero Torako va a querer una gaseosa"   
  
Torako asintio felizmente   
  
"Ya viste a Tora-chan Kaoru" sonrio Taichi   
  
La mesera asintio y se retiro   
  
"Parece una chica facil" comento Sora   
  
"¿Hu? ¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"Su ropa parece salida de un anime hentai" comento Sora indicando lo corta que era la pollera de Kaoru   
  
Taichi parpadeo y luego asintio "Pero no es por ella, Daisuke es el pervertido, el le pide que se vista asi"   
  
"¿Y aun asi trabaja aqui?"   
  
Taichi se encojio los hombros "Dai paga bien, ademas Kaoru es la novia de Daisuke"   
  
"No sabia eso... pero eso no la hace menos facil"   
  
Taichi rio un poco "Supongo, por cierto, ¿Que les parece si este fin de semana vamos de vacaciones al mundo digital?"   
  
Este fue el turno de Torako para parpadear "¿Mundo diyital?"   
  
Taichi asintio y luego miro confundido a Sora "¿Nunca la llevaste?"   
  
"Nunca tube tiempo, ademas ella es muy pequeña"   
  
"Supongo, pero estando con el elegido mas fuerte no le va pasar nada, ¿Que dices Torako?"   
  
Torako se quedo pensativa   
  
De repente esto le trajo una idea a Sora "Asi podrian conocerse mejor, ¿Que dices si van juntos y le enseñas el mundo digital Taichi? Solo serian unas horas"   
  
Taichi respondio inteligentemente con un "¿Eh?" el estaba esperando ir con Sora, Torako simplemente era parte del paquete   
  
Torako sonrio "¡Quiero ir al mundo digital!"   
  
Taichi suspiro "Esta bien, ¿Mañana estara bien?"   
  
Sora asintio y luego se dio vuelta, Daisuke traia la comida "Hola Daisuke, hace mucho que no te vemos"   
  
Daisuke la miro un momento y luego sonrio "¡Sora! Supe que te mudaste con Taichi-san"   
  
Taichi suspiro "Ya te dije que pares de decirme Taichi-san... ¿Por que tanta formalidad en este lugar?"   
  
Daisuke sonrio y se sento junto a Taichi "¿Y que dice el gran abogado? ¿Como estas en los negocios?"   
  
Taichi sonrio y cerro un ojo "Pues el año entrante sere el mismisimo embajador del mundo digital, ¿Que te parece?"   
  
Sora parpadeo "No me hablaste de eso"   
  
Taichi no dejo de sonreir "Te lo iba a decir en nuestro viaje al mundo digital" luego miro a Daisuke "¿Como va tu cadena de restaurantes?"   
  
Daisuke sonrio "Exelente, todos hablan de la buena comida que se consigue en el V-Ramen"   
  
Taichi sonrio "¿Y como esta Kenshin?"   
  
Daisuke rio "¡Como siempre! El sera el proximo chico de los googles"   
  
Taichi compartio la risa de su amigo "No lo creas, aun no estoy derrotado, mi herencia prevalecera"   
  
Daisuke paro de reir, luego miro a Taichi, luego a Sora y al final simplemente se largo a reir como nunca "Si claro... ni siquiera tienes un hijo"   
  
"Ya veras... pronto tendre uno"   
  
Sora se sonrojo  
  
Daisuke dio su ultima risa y se levanto "Bueno, quisiera continuar la charla pero, ¡Tengo que supervisar!"   
  
Taichi asintio "¿Cuando le vas a pedir matrimonio a Kaoru?"   
  
"¿Ehhh?"   
  
Taichi suspiro "¿Aun no se lo pediste? ¡Vamos ya tienes un hijo con ella!"   
  
"¡Oye! No tengo por que escucharte en esto" se fue enfadado Daisuke   
  
Taichi parpadeo y miro a Sora "¿Que le paso?"   
  
"¿Me lo preguntas a mi? No lo veo desde hace años, ni sabia que tenia un hijo" respondio la pelirroja mirando hacia otro lado   
  
"¡Mmmm rico!" fue lo ultimo que dijo Torako antes de heructar   
  
--------------  
  
Torako miro alrededor y luego hacia abajo, sonrio al ver un digitama, levanto el huevo y lo miro curiosa, de repente el huevo se rompio y un pequeño digimon salio de este, era realmente pequeño  
  
Taichi sonrio "¡Vaya! ¡Es un Nyokimon! Justo como el de tu madre"   
  
Tora parpadeo "¿Nokimo?"   
  
Taichi rio "Nyokimon"   
  
El pequeño digimon planta parpadeo "¡Nyoki Nyoki!"  
  
De repente un pequeño dinosaurio amarillo entro a la escena "¡Taichi! Sabia que habias venido"   
  
Taichi sonrio "¿Que tal Agumon?"   
  
Agumon sonrio "Perfectamente, ya descanse suficiente, ¿cuando vamos a la Tierra?"   
  
Torako parpadeo "¿Ya nos vamos?"   
  
"No Tora, aun no has visto nada, ¿Quieres ir a un lugar lleno de juguetes?"   
  
"¡Juguetes!" rio la niña mientras saltaba   
  
Agumon se acerco a Taichi "¿Quien es ella?"   
  
Taichi hizo una mueca "Es Torako, la hija de Sora, vive con migo"  
  
Agumon parpadeo pero luego asintio "Veo que tu digimon compañero es un Nyokimon Torako, pronto evolucionara en Pyokomon"   
  
"¿Evolucionar?" pregunto Torako mientras abrazaba al diminuto digimon quien reia aparentemente por cosquillas   
  
Taichi asintio "Los digimon cambian de forma al crecer, evolucionan, Agumon puede evolucionar en Greymon, de hecho... Deberia estar en su forma de War-Greymon" comento Taichi mientras miraba a Agumon   
  
Agumon se encojio los hombros "Tube una pelea con Demon"   
  
"¿Demon? ¿Por que no me llamaste?"   
  
Agumon sonrio "Con mis poderes era mas que suficiente"   
  
"Y ahora estas en tu forma de niño en lugar de la definitiva..."   
  
Agumon asintio "Demon ahora es Pico Devimon, asi que no hay mucho problema"   
  
"Supongo que eso esta bien" comento Taichi mientras comenzaba a caminar "¡Vamos Tora! En el mundo digital tienes que caminar, no siempre habran adultos que te lleven cargando"   
  
Tora asintio y corrio hacia donde estaba Taichi, luego camino al lado de el, nunca dejando de abrazar a su digimon  
  
--------------  
  
Taichi parpadeo al ver como un brillo rodeaba al pequeño Nyokimon   
  
Nyokimon - Nyokimon - Nyokimon - Nyokimon - Nyokimon - Nyokimon - Nyokimon  
  
"¡Nyokimon shinka!" de repente el cuerpo de Nyokimon aumento de tamaño mientras cambiaba de forma   
Pyokomon - Pyokomon - Pyokomon - Pyokomon - Pyokomon - Pyokomon - Pyokomon  
  
"¡¡¡Pyokomon!!!" grito el ahora rosa digimon   
  
Torako sonrio y abrazo al pequeño digimon planta "¡Evoluciono!"   
  
Taichi estaba algo confundido y luego miro a Monzaemon "¿Alguna vez un digimon evoluciono tan rapido?"   
  
Monzaemon nego con la cabeza "Es algo nuevo para mi"   
  
Taichi sonrio y levanto a Torako "Parece que tienes un gran potencial Tora-chan"   
  
Tora asintio felizmente   
  
Agumon miro hacia atras un momento "Curioso"   
  
Taichi bajo a Torako y luego miro a Agumon "¿Sucede algo?"   
  
"Una curvatura en el mundo digital"   
  
Taichi suspiro molesto "¿Otra vez? La ultima vez tubimos que pedirle ayuda a Ryo, pero esta vez no lo necesitamos, ¿Verdad?"   
  
Agumon asintio "Aparecio en la cima de la montaña Mugen"   
  
Taichi sonrio maniaticamente "Vamos a acabarlo, ¿Que te parece?"   
  
Agumon asintio   
  
Tacihi extendio sus manos y un pequeño portal verde se formo "Vamos Tora-chan, ahora veras una verdadera pelea entre digimons"   
  
Torako parpadeo al ver que Taichi y Agumon cruzaban por el portal, rapidamente siguio al par   
  
Taichi miro alrededor, habia solo un pequeño digimon negro "Es pequeño pero poderoso" comento Taichi   
  
Agumon asintio "¡Hora de evolucionar!"   
  
Agumon - Agumon - Agumon - Agumon - Agumon - Agumon - Agumon - Agumon   
  
"¡Agumon shinka!" De repente el pequeño digimon amarillo ya no era tan pequeño y se habia transformado en un enorme dinosaurio con una extraña mascara   
  
Gureimon - Greymon - Gureimon - Greymon - Gureimon - Greymon - Gureimon   
  
"¡¡¡GREYMON!!!!" grito el ahora adulto digimon   
  
"Gogogogo" fue lo unico que dijo en respuesta el diminuto digimon que se le oponia a Greymon mientras saltaba y sacaba una garra con la que golpeo a Greymon y curiosamente disminuyo su tamaño en Agumon   
  
Taichi parpadeo "¿Que demonios?"   
  
Agumon se levanto "Tiene el poder de un digimon definitivo"   
  
Taichi asintio y extendio su digivice y una luz rodeo a Agumon   
  
"¡¡¡Agumon, warp shinka!!!" Agumon crecio hasta su forma de Greymon, luego a su forma de Metal Greymon y finalmente a su ultima forma   
  
Uo-Gureimon - War-Greymon - Uo-Gureimon - War-Greymon - Uo-Gureimon - War-Greymon   
  
"¡¡¡WAR-GREYMON!!!" grito finalmente el digimon definitivo   
  
"Gogogo" grito el diminuto digimon que se le oponia a War-Greymon   
  
Taichi miro al digimon demonio y dio un paso atras "Es un monstruo... no le teme a War-Greymon..." luego miro a Torako y abrio otro portal "¡Escapa Torako!"   
  
Torako asintio y paso por el portal   
  
Taichi dio una maldicion y le indico a War-Greymon que ataque "¡Usa Gaia Force!"   
  
War-Greymon asintio "¡¡¡GAIA FORCE!!!" grito el dragon guerrero mientras creaba una inmensa bola de energia que luego lanzo hacia el digimon que estaba probocando la grieta   
  
"¡¡Gogogogo!" grito el pequeño digimon mientras con su garra absorvia el poder de la bola de energia y gracias a esto evolucionaba en una forma mas grande   
  
Taichi parpadeo "Es... ¡¡¡Estaba en el nivel bebe 1!!!" al notar esto Taichi saco su D-Terminal y comenzo a escribir para luego mandar el mensaje   
  
"Gogogo" grito el ahora no tan pequeño digimon mientras saltaba detras de War-Greymon y lo golpeaba con una de sus nabajas que tenia por manos, War-Greymon no vio el ataque y cayo al suelo para luego devolucionar en Agumon   
  
"No puede ser... ¡Es solo un digimon niño!"   
  
El pequeño digimon aisntio "Gogogogo" grito mientras pateaba a Agumon   
  
Taichi dio una maldicion entre dientes y abrio un portal "Nos volveremos a ver demonio" luego levanto a Agumon y corrio hacia el portal cerrandolo rapidamente  
  
El digimon demonio sonrio "¡¡¡GOGOGOGO!!!" grito maniaticamente  
  
--------------  
Fin del prologo   
--------------  
  
Notas del autor: Si, esto esta en continuidad a toda la serie de "El llanto del Avatar", finalmente decidi hacer una serie de esto, lo uni a una serie que tenia planeado por lo que arme esta historia, no se ve mucho aqui, pero luego se transformara en una serie de aventuras con algo del dramatismo que tenia toda la serie del llanto del Avatar y no olviden sera Dark, asi que no esperen rosas de esto... habra un par de muertes pero por favor no me odien. Y si, ese digimon ES Arca Demon para los que notaron lo unico que dice "Gogogo"  



	3. Capitulo 1: El digimon endemoniado, Arca...

Digimon Adventures 03: Shin Digimon Sekai  
  
--------------  
Capitulo 1: El digimon endemoniado, Arca Demon  
--------------  
  
Tres elegidos entraron al mundo digital con un adulto   
  
Ryo les sonrio a sus tres disipulos "Han entrenado mucho y creo que tienen el potencial de ser grandes Tamers, y el hecho de que tengan nuevos digivices me hace pensar que tienen un destino fijado, asi que vamos a ver que pueden hacer en el mundo digital"   
  
El primero de ellos tenia el pelo rojo y largo, usaba una remera azul y un pantalon largo de color verde, a su lado estaba un Piyomon de color azul "¡Hace mucho que debimos haber venido!" comento con una sonrisa   
  
La segunda era una muchacha de pelo negro, medianamente corto, usaba una remera blanca y un jean, junto a ella estaba un Bakumon, un digimon elefante de un tamaño reducido "Eso es cierto, ¿Por que esperar hasta que tubieramos digimons del nivel perfeccionado?"   
  
Ryo rio un poco "Si venian con digimons muy debiles podria haber pasado algo malo, no queremos que eso suceda"   
  
"¡Hump! No creo que eso era necesario" comento el tercero, su cabello era plateado, tenia un buzo de color gris y unos pantalones negros, a su lado estaba un Agumon de color negro  
  
"¡Vamos Neo! ¡Tampoco es para tanto!" dijo la niña   
  
"Deja de molestar Megumi, hago lo que quiero" dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia otro lado   
  
Ryo rio "Tienes potencial muchacho, no lo desperdicies" luego todo se volvio blanco por un segundo, los cuatro miraron un gran pilar de luz que salia de la cima de la montaña Mugen   
  
Ryo parpadeo luego al ver una inmenza bola de energia roja "Ese es el ataque de War-Greymon"   
  
"¿War-Greymon?" pregunto el muchacho de pelo rojo   
  
Ryo asintio "Es el digimon compañero de Taichi, me pregunto con quien estara peleando, ¿Que dicen si vamos a ver?"   
  
Neo asintio "Seria interesante, ¡Agumon evoluciona!"   
  
El Agumon negro asintio   
  
Agumon - Agumon - Agumon - Agumon - Agumon - Agumon - Agumon   
  
"¡Agumon shinka!" grito el pequeño digimon negro   
  
Dark Tyrannomon - Dark Tyrannomon - Dark Tyrannomon - Dark Tyrannomon  
  
"¡Dark Tyrannomon!" grito el ahora enorme digimon dinosaurio   
  
Neo hizo una mueca "Al nivel perfecto"   
  
Dark Tyrannomon - Dark Tyrannomon - Dark Tyrannomon - Dark Tyrannomon  
  
"¡¡¡Dark Tyrannomon Cho shinka!!!"   
  
Metal Tyrannomon - Metaru Tyrannomon - Metal Tyrannomon - Metaru Tyrannomon  
  
"¡¡¡METAL TYRANNOMON!!!"   
  
Neo se subio al dinosaurio metalico y ambos salieron corriendo en direccion a la montaña Mugen   
  
Ryo suspiro "Este chico nunca va a aprender, sera mejor que ustedes tambien evolucionen sus digimon"   
  
Ambos niños asintieron y levantaron sus digivices   
  
Piyomon - Piyomon - Piyomon - Piyomon - Piyomon - Piyomon - Piyomon   
  
"¡Piyomon Shinka!" grito el pequeño pajaro azul con todas sus fuerzas mientras un pilar de luz lo rodeaba  
  
V-Dramon - Bui-Doramon - V-Dramon - Bui-doramon - V-Dramon - Bui-doramon   
  
"¡¡¡V-Dramon!!!" grito el ahora enorme digimon dragon   
  
La muchacha sonrio "Tu tambien Bakumon"   
  
Bakumon asintio   
  
Bakumon - Bakumon - Bakumon - Bakumon - Bakumon - Bakumon  
  
"¡¡¡Bakumon shinka!!! grito el diminuto elefante que comenzo a crecer hasta transformarse en un simio de pelaje rubio   
  
Hanumon - Hanumon - Hanumon - Hanumon - Hanumon - Hanumon   
  
"¡¡¡Hanumon!!! grito el enorme simio al terminar la evolucion   
  
Ryo sonrio "Con eso sera suficiente, ¡Vamos!"   
  
Ambos niños asintieron, Hanumon levanto a la muchacha y tambien a Ryo con la otra mano mientras el muchacho de pelo rojo se subio a V-Dramon  
  
Al llegar solo pudieron ver una cosa, un digimon niño de aspecto malefico "Gogogo"   
  
Neo parpadeo "¿Y War-Greymon?"   
  
Ryo miro alrededor "Parece que se fue... ni modo" miro un momento al digimon y luego bajo de Hanumon, dio un paso adelante pero se detubo al ver la mirada del digimon, era la mirada de un demonio, una mirada que hacia parecer a Diablomon o Milleniumon como un par de peluches   
  
"Sera mejor uir niños, ahora entiendo por que Taichi se fue"   
  
"¡Tsk! Voy a acabar con el, ¡Metal Tyrannomon destruyelo!" Grito Neo mientras daba un salto bajando de su digimon, el dinosaurio metalico asintio y extendio su brazo   
  
"¡Giga Destroyer 2!" Grito mientras expulsaba un enorme misil organico, en respuesta el pequeño digimon dio un salto y golpeo el misil con su garra, absorviendo por completo la energia que habia en este   
  
"Gogogo"   
  
Ryo parpadeo, el digimon era solo un niño, ¿Como era pocible que haya bloqueado ese ataque?"   
  
Pero el digimon demonio no se quedo tranquilo, dio un salto hacia donde estaba Ryo y con uno de sus sables lo ataco, Ryo esquivo el ataque lanzandose al suelo, lo cual proboco que el pequeño digimon demonio cayera por la colina  
  
"¡Oye! Cuidado con esos cuchillos, puedes lastimar a alguien" comento Ryo con una sonrisa   
  
Pero derepente una sombra aparecio detras de Ryo "¿Eh?" fue la inteligente respuesta de Ryo   
  
"¡Gogogo!" fue lo ultimo que escucho el Tamer mientras el demonio lo golpeaba con su garra en el corazon, en ese momento Ryo exploto en informacion   
  
"Se-¡¡¡Sensei!!!" Grito horrorizada la muchacha   
  
Una lagrima paso por el rostro del pelirrojo "Nos vengaremos"   
  
Un pilar de luz dorado rodeo a Hanumon   
  
Hanumon - Hanumon - Hanumon - Hanumon - Hanumon - Hanumon   
  
"¡¡¡Hanumon Cho Shinka!!!" Grito el simio mientras su cuerpo se transformaba nuevamente en el de un elefante, mas bien mamut   
  
Mammon - Mamon - Mammon - Mamon - Mammon - Mamon - Mammon - Mamon   
  
"¡¡¡Mammon!!!" Grito el Digimon Mamut sagrado   
  
"¡V-Dramon evoluciona!"   
  
V-Dramon asintio   
  
V-Dramon - Bui-Doramon - V-Dramon - Bui-Doramon - V-Dramon - Bui-Doramon   
  
"¡V-Dramon Cho Shinka!" grito el digimon dragon mientras su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño y un par de alas rojas aparecian en su espalda   
  
Aero V-Dramon - Aero Bui-Doramon - Aero V-Dramon - Aero Bui-Doramon   
  
"¡¡¡AERO V-DRAMON!!!" grito el dragon alado al completar la transformacion   
  
Neo les dio un vistazo al par de nuevos digimon y dio una pequeña sonrisa "Son mas fuertes de lo que crei... pero son debiles de corazon... ¡Metal Tyrannomon acaba con ese digimon diminuto!!!"   
  
Metal Tyrannomon asintio y volvio a extender su brazo "¡Nuclear Laser!" Grito tratando de realizar un nuevo ataque en el demonio, pero este simplemente se comio el fino laser como si fuera una sopa   
  
Neo fruncio el ceño, si esto seguia asi el moriria, no le importaba mucho que los demas murieran, pero su vida si le importaba "¡Para el ataque!"   
  
Al instante Metal Tyrannomon paro el ataque, pero para su mala fortuna el demonio no se contento con eso y decidio destruirlo, salto hacia donde el dinosaurio metalico se encontraba y lo golpeo con su garra, probocando que este devolucionara en Agumon, luego le dio otro golpe probocando que explotara en informacion   
  
"Maldicion" fue lo unico que dijo Neo   
  
"¡¡¡V-Wing Blade!!!" Grito Aero V-Dramon desde los cielos tratando de atacar por sorpresa al demonio con quien estaban peleando, pero para su sopresa el digimon simplemente se dio vuelta a toda velocidad y golpeo el ataque con su cola, devolviendoselo a Aero V-Dramon y probocando que devolucionara en Piyomon nuevamente   
  
"¡¡¡Piyomon!!!" Grito preocupado el muchacho de pelo rojo mientras corria hacia su digimon compañero   
  
El demonio corrio hacia donde Piyomon habia caido pero antes de que pudiera darle el golpe de gracia al pajaro azul Mammon lo embistio   
  
"¡¡¡GOGOGO!!!" grito furioso el demonio mientras con un solo poderozo golpe partia en dos al digimon perfeccionado que se encontraba frente a el, haciandolo explotar en informacion   
  
La muchacha miro horrorizada al demonio "Ba- Baku-chan... Baku-chan... ¡¡¡BAKU-CHAN!!! ¡¡¡SENSEI!!!" grito con ira mientras corria hacia donde el demonio se encontraba   
  
"Gogogo" fue lo unico que dijo el demonio mientras con su garra le cortaba la cabeza a la niña haciendo que explotara en informacion   
  
El pelirrojo levanto la vista "No puede ser..." se dio vuelta para ver a Neo "¡¡¡Tenemos que irnos de aqui Neo!!! ¡¡¡Esa cosa es demaciado peligrosa!!!"   
  
Neo fruncio el ceño pero asintio, luego dio un paso atras   
  
"¡Crack!" se escucho el cuello del pelirrojo romperse al recibir una patada del demonio, al caer al piso exploto en informacion al igual que el resto   
  
"¡Akira!" grito el Piyomon mientras trataba de levantarse, pero lo unico que pudo hacer fue gritar de dolor cuando el demonio finalmente le dio el golpe de gracia   
  
Neo rio "¡¡¡Hahahahahhaha!!! ¿Asi que asi es como esto termina? ¡Ni siquiera tube la oportunidad de saber si podia matar! No tube la oportunidad de vivir una verdadera aventura... ni modo, matame de una vez"   
  
Pero el demonio no lo mato solo siguio diciendo su frace "Gogogo"   
  
Neo miro confundido al demonio "¡Vamos matame!"   
  
El digimon nego con la cabeza   
  
"¿Que quieres decir con esto?"   
  
El digimon dio un paso adelante, y luego sonrio al notar que el niño no le tenia miedo "Gogogo" dijo apuntando al digivice de Neo   
  
Neo levanto su digivice "¿Que quieres decir?"   
  
"¡¡¡GOGOGO!!!"   
  
Finalmente Neo entendio "¿Quieres que sea tu Tamer?"   
  
"¡Gogogo!" comento el digimon demonio mientras asentia   
  
Neo sonrio, una sonrisa inhumana, una sonrisa maniatica, luego comeno a reir "¡¡¡MWAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" al fin podria tener su aventura, una aventura inolvidable para el, y para el mundo  
  
Al parar de reir Neo miro al demonio "¿Cual es tu nombre?"   
  
"Gogogo" fue lo unico que dijo el demonio   
  
"¿Que?   
  
Arca Demon escucho Neo en su mente   
  
"¿Arca Demon? ¿Ese es tu nombre?"   
  
El demonio asintio "Gogogo" repitio   
  
"¡Bien Arca Demon! ¡¡¡Tu y yo liberaremos el caos y la destruccion!!! ¡¡¡Seremos los dioses del mal!!! ¡¡¡MWAHAAHAHHAHAHAAHHAAHA!!!"   
  
Arca Demon sonrio, habia elegido bien, este Tamer estaba lleno de odio y de maldad   
  
--------------  
  
Al atravezar el portal Taichi suspiro y luego miro a Agumon "¿Estas bien amigo?"   
  
Agumon asintio "Si... Eso creo"   
  
Taichi sonrio levemente y luego miro a la niña rubia "¿Y tu Tora?"  
  
Torako asintio pero tenia lagrimas en los ojos   
  
Taichi cerro los ojos y abrazo a la niña "No te preocupes, esa cosa no te hara daño"   
  
La niña abrazo a Taichi fuertemente   
  
Pyokomon parpadeo y miro a Agumon "¿Tan fuerte era ese digimon?"   
  
Agumon asintio mientras se sentaba "Mucho mas de lo que crees... esa cosa tenia la fuerza de Diablomon pero era solo un digimon niño"   
  
De repente de la puerta se escucho un ruido de llaves, Sora paso por la puerta y parpadeo al ver a Taichi y a Torako "Pense que estarian un par de horas mas, ¿Paso algo?"   
  
Taichi dejo de abrazar a Torako y asintio "Un monstruo"   
  
"¿Monstruo?" pregunto Sora preocupada   
  
Agumon asintio "Un digimon niño me acaba de derrotar en mi forma de War-Greymon"   
  
"¿Que?" volvio a preguntar Sora, si esto era verdad ambos mundos estaban en gran peligro   
  
Taichi miro al piso "Cuando me di cuenta del peligro abri un portal para que Torako escapara, pero me quede a pelear... cuando me di cuenta que era peligroso para mi me vi obligado a retirarme" Taichi estaba molesto, sentia una enorme humillacion y no queria parecer debil frente a Sora   
  
Sora sonrio "Que bueno"   
  
Taichi levanto la mirada "¿Perdon?"   
  
Sora le dio un beso en la mejilla a Taichi "Ya no eres el idiota de antes, eso es bueno"   
  
Taichi rio "Pues... no tanto"  
  
Sora sonrio al notar al Pyokomon "¡Vaya! ¿Este es tu digimon Tora-chan?"   
  
Torako asintio felizmente   
  
En ese momento Taichi recordo algo "Olvide traer a Piyomon"  
  
Sora sonrio "No te preocupes, luego la buscaremos"   
  
Taichi suspiro "No creo que pueda... Ese digimon era demaciado poderoso y estoy seguro que sera un nuevo enemigo... Incluso peor que Vamdemon o cualquier otro"   
  
Sora parpadeo "¿Crees que era mas fuerte que Armagemon?"   
  
"¡Por supuesto! ¡No hay comparacion! ¡Ese digimon en su forma de bebe 1 tenia tanta fuerza como War-Greymon! ¡Ni me imagino lo fuerte que sera en su forma definitiva! ¡Tengo que buscar a Daisuke, Ken y..." Taichi miro al suelo   
  
"Yamato"   
  
"Si... Necesitaremos a Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode para derrotar a este enemigo"   
  
"¡Bip Bip Bip!" Taichi saco su D-Terminal, tenia un mensaje   
  
"¿Koushirou?"   
  
Sora trato de ver el D-Terminal pero Taichi lo guardo "¿Sucede algo?" pregunto la pelirroja   
  
Taichi asintio lentamente... su piel habia tomado un color palido "Ryo..."   
  
"¿Ryo? ¿Que hay con el?" pregunto confundida Sora   
  
Taichi miro hacia otro lado "Ryo y un grupo de niños que estaba entrenando fueron al mundo digital al mismo tiempo que yo... parece que se encontraron con ese demonio"   
  
Todo color que habia en el rostro de Sora desaparecio "¿Q-quieres decir...?"   
  
Taichi cerro los ojos y asintio "Murieron... Ryo era un gran tipo... y ellos eran solo niños... no se merecian ese destino..."   
  
Sora abrazo a Taichi "No te preocupes... encontraremos una forma de derrotarlo"   
  
Taichi suspiro para luego dirijirse a su abitacion "Mañana iremos al mundo digital, Torako se puede quedar en casa de Miyako, ¿Esta bien?"   
  
Sora asintio y levanto a Torako "Vamos, es hora de dormir" luego noto que Torako ya estaba durmiendo   
  
Luego de poner a Torako en su cama Sora se dirijio hacia la abitacion de Taichi para luego cerrar la puerta detras de ella  
  
--------------  
Fin del capitulo 1   
--------------  
  
Notas del autor: Si, este capitulo practicamente solo fue para matar a Ryo y sus dicipulos y unir a Neo con Arca Demon... Pero esto traera sus resultados en los demas personajes. No, Neo no tiene ninguna semilla del mal, simplemente es un psicopata... Ya saben, ¿Que seria un Fic Dark sin un Psicopata? 


	4. Capitulo 2: ¿Un demonio humano? Neo, el ...

Digimon Adventures 03: Shin Digimon Sekai  
  
--------------  
Capitulo 2: ¿Un demonio humano? Neo, el Tamer de Arca Demon  
--------------  
  
"¡¡GOGOGO!!" Grito Arca Demon maniaticamente mientras le arrancaba la cabeza a Monzaemon, este simplemente exploto en informacion   
  
Neo rio maniaticamente al ver toda la villa de juguetes en llamas "¡¡MWAHAHAHAA!! ¡¡¡Eso es Arca Demon!!! ¡¡¡Destruye!!!"   
  
Una figura miraba el caos desde las sombras, y luego sonrio y se acerco hacia el Tamer malvado "Veo que eres todo un guerrero"   
  
Neo se dio vuelta y sonrio al ver a Pico Devimon "¿Que tenemos aqui? ¿Que quieres?"   
  
Pico Devimon rio levemente "Veo que eres un Tamer de facultades increibles, es interesante ver que en tan poco tiempo Arca Demon se volvio tan fuerte..."   
  
Neo arqueo una ceja "¿A que te refieres?"   
  
Pico Devimon rio un poco "¿De donde crees que salio Arca Demon? ¿Acaso crees que existe por que si?"   
  
"Aun no entiendo que es lo que quieres... ¿Acaso quieres morir aqui y ahora?"   
  
Pico Devimon rio nuevamente "Arca Demon fue creado en base a Demon... claro que ademas se le agrego todo el odio que habia en la tierra, en el mundo digital y en un par de mundos mas"   
  
Neo sonrio comenzando a entender   
  
"Yo fui quien lo creo" termino de decir Pico Devimon   
  
"¿¡Tu!? ¡Eres solo un digimon niño!"   
  
Pico Devimon miro a Arca Demon "Tsk, eso es por el maldito de War-Greymon, pero esto estaba en mis planes desde hace mucho tiempo, y parece que se estan por cumplir"   
  
Neo dio un paso atras "¿Por cumplir?"   
  
"Permiteme tu digivice" comento Pico Devimon, Neo levanto el digivice blanco y rojo dandoselo al pequeño digimon demonio   
  
Pico Devimon sonrio, luego una luz negra salio del digivice y este ahora tenia un color rojo y negro, luego Pico Devimon aumento su tamaño y se transformo en Devimon, luego repitio el proceso transformandose en Skull Satamon y finalmente transformandose en Demon   
  
Neo se limito a sonreir, esa sonrisa inhumana que lo caracterizaba "Demon... es un honor conocerte"   
  
Demon miro un momento a Neo y asintio para luego mirar a Arca Demon "Quiero que seas el Tamer de mi hijo para que este cresca hasta su forma definitiva... pero primero quiero que destruyas a Quinglongmon"   
  
Neo se arrodillo ante Demon pero luego parpadeo "¿Quinglongmon? ¿Para que?"   
  
Demon se dio vuelta "No cuestiones mis ordenes... Al matar a Quinglongmon los elegidos estaran perdidos"   
  
"¿Te refieres a que sin los poderes de Quinglongmon los elegidos no tendran digimons del nivel mega...?"   
  
"No, ese habria sido el caso hace un tiempo, pero actualmente no lo es... Al matar a Quinglongmon los elegidos no podran pasar a este mundo, ademas la curvatura probocara que los mundos sean practicamente incompatibles"   
  
Neo fruncio el ceño "¿Incompatibles?"   
  
Demon rio un poco y luego asintio "Digamos, un año en el mundo digital se haria equivalente a una hora en la Tierra, aunque tal vez la diferencia sea mayor..."   
  
La sonrisa inhumana regreso al rostro de Neo "¿Es para preparar a Arca Demon no es asi?"   
  
Demon abrio un portal negro y luego le dio un ultimo vistazo a Neo asintiendo "Arca Demon es fuerte, pero podria morir si se enfrentara a Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode" al decir esto Demon paso por el portal cerrandolo rapidamente   
  
"Gogogo" simplemente dijo Arca Demon mientras levantaba un numemon y lo cortaba en dos haciendo que explotara en informacion   
  
Una mueca aparecio en el rostro de Neo "Nosotros tenemos nuestros propios planes, ¿No es verdad Arca Demon?"   
  
Arca Demon salto hacia donde Neo estaba y luego asintio   
  
Neo miro alrededor y luego miro su Digivice y preciono un boton, un mapa aparecio en el digivice "Mmm, ¿Que te parece si vamos a matar bebes al pueblo del inicio?"   
  
"GOGOGOGO" grito maniaticamente Arca Demon   
  
Neo asintio "Sera divertido, ¡¡¡MWAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
--------------  
  
Koushirou comenzo a tipear en su computadora a toda velocidad "Vamos..."   
  
Shuu, el hermano mayor de Jyou se dio vuelta y miro preocupado a Koushirou "¿Aun se puede?"   
  
Koushiro volvio asuspirar y nego con la cabeza "No podemos tener ningun tipo de lectura del mundo digital, solo que esta ahi"   
  
Takenouchi, el padre de Sora comenzo a tipear repetidamente en la computadora y luego se rindio "Es verdad... la anomalia es demaciado grande"   
  
Koushiro miro un momento a sus colaboradores y luego a la computadora, levanto el digivice y lo conecto a esta "Veamos... almenos podremos tener su informacion"   
  
De repente la impresera comenzo a... imprimir   
  
Shuu miro estupefacto a Koushirou "¿Como fue que...?"   
  
Koushirou simplemente sonrio "Soy un hacker, todo lo puedo"   
  
Takenouchi suspiro "Ni modo, veamos que tenemos aqui" levanto una hoja y comenzo a leerla "Mmm"   
  
//Arca Dememon: Atributo: desconocido, Ataques: desconocidos, nivel actual: infante, poder de ataque: desconocido, visto hasta el momento: 600//   
  
Takenouchi volvio a dar un gran suspiro "No es mucho..."   
  
Koushirou le arrebato la hoja y asintio "No es mucho, lo unico que podemos saber es que es un digimon niño y que su nombre es Arca Demon"   
  
"Y que en ese nivel es capas de hacer ataques de un nivel de 600" agrego Takenouchi   
  
Shuu asintio "¿No podemos saber nada si ubieron o no sobrevivientes de la expedicionde Akiyama-san?"  
  
Koushirou nego con la cabeza "Es impo-"   
  
Antes que Koushirou pudiera terminar de decir lo que estaba por decir la pantalla de la computadora tomo un color azul y una linea blanca aparecio en medio de esta   
  
"¿Que demonios?" fue lo unico que pudo decir Koushirou   
  
"Hola Izumi" dijo una voz desde la computadora   
  
Koushirou parpadeo "¿Akiyama?"   
  
"Soy un programa creado al ser destruida la informacion de Akiyama Ryo, tengo un objetivo definido"   
  
Shuu arqueo una ceja "¿Y cual puede ser ese objetivo?"   
  
Hubo un silencio por un momento, silencio que rompio la voz computarizada de Ryo "Hay nuevos elegidos... con nuevos digivices"   
  
"¿Nuevos digivices?"   
  
"Los he llamado D-Arcs, son diferentes a los D-3 o los Digivice normales"   
  
"¿Que tan diferentes?" pregunto Koushirou levantando la vista   
  
"Muy diferentes... hay un programa que funciona con ellos, la ejecucion del programa es denominado Card Slash"   
  
"¿Card Slash?"   
  
"Si... trabaja con cartas, miren... como esta" el digivice de Koushirou comenzo a brillar y de este salio una carta que cayo al suelo   
  
Takenouchi la levanto "Mmm, Esto parece un juego de cartas" comento   
  
"Dejamela ver" dijo Koushirou mientras le arrebataba la carta a Takenouchi   
  
"Interesante... ¿Quieres decir que con esto y el digivice D-Arc se puede potenciar el poder de los digimon?"   
  
"Si... estas cartas han aparecido de a montones en el mundo digital... y actualmente hay tres digivices D-Arc, dos de los cuales fueron enviados a la Tierra para que los nuevos elegidos salven el mundo"   
  
"No creo que sea necesario... Con Paladin Mode sera suficiente como para salvarlo"   
  
La pantalla derepente tomo un color rojo "Eso es impocible"   
  
"¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"Ishida-san no puede fusionar su digimon con el de Taichi, sin Omegamon no hay Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode"   
  
Koushirou miro al suelo entendiendo a que se referia el 'fantasma' de Ryo   
  
Koushirou suspiro "Entonces tenemos que dejarlo en manos de niños otra vez..."   
  
"Si... y otra cosa"   
  
"¿Hay mas?" pregunto Shuu algo molesto   
  
"Uno de mis disipulos sigue vivo... pero..."   
  
"¿Pero que?" pregunto esta vez Takenouchi   
  
"Neo se ha vuelto completamente loco... el se a aliado con Arca Demon y ahora es su Tamer, esto quiere decir que Arca Demon sera aun mas peligroso que antes"   
  
Koushiro asintio al recibir la informacion   
  
"¿Como sabemos donde estan los nuevos elegidos?"   
  
"... Mis disipulos eran los tres elejidos, pero ahora dos de ellos han cambiado debido a que han muerto... no se quienes sean los nuevos elegidos... fin de la transmicion"   
  
"¿Que? ¡Espera!" grito Koushirou, pero derepente la computadora se reinicio   
  
--------------   
  
Takato Matsuda estaba teniendo un gran dia, miro a su amigo Hirokazu y sonrio   
  
Una voz hablo desde el televisor "Tamer One wins the match!"  
  
Hirokazu suspiro "Ni modo, eres demaciado bueno Takato-kun" levanto sus cosas del colegio y se dirijio a la puerta "Tengo que irme a casa, mama se enfadara si no regreso, la proxima vez te ganare, ¿entiendes?"   
  
Takato sonrio "Si, pero estas olvidando algo"   
  
Hirokazu parpadeo "¿Que me olvido?"  
  
Takato quito la targeta de memoria del videojuego "Tu memory card"   
  
Hirokazu asintio y recibio la targeta "Ubiera sido dificil ganarte sin la informacion de mi digimon"   
  
Takato asintio "Ojala y mi War-Greymon fuera real"   
  
"¡Ahh vamos, solo muy pocos terminan siendo Tamers reales, dudo que tu o yo seamos tan afortunados!" al decir esto Hirokazu se retiro   
  
Takato miro su targeta de memoria, y parpadeo cuando esta comenzo a brillar, un resplandor tan fuerte que lo incandilo, cuando la luz ceso Takato miro incredulo lo que estaba en su mano... era un aparato de color blanco y azul era un...   
  
"¡¡Digivice!!" dijo facinado el nuevo Tamer   
  
"¡Increible!" exclamo mientras precionaba un boton 'no data' era lo unico visible   
  
Takato parpadeo y luego miro la ranura que habia en el digivice "¿Que sera esto...? Se parece a algo para pasar una carta..."   
  
De repente una idea se le cruzo a la mente " dejo el digivice en el suelo y comenzo a dibujar en una libreta, al terminar su dibujo comenzo a hacer notas   
  
"¡Ja!" grito Takato al terminar sus notas, levanto el digivice y trato de pasar la libreta por la ranura del D-Arc, pero esta era demaciado pequeña   
  
Takato suspiro "No se por que crei que esto funcionaria..."   
  
Takato estaba por hacer otro intento cuando su madre lo llamo "¡Takato hora de cenar!"   
  
Takato suspiro "El digivice no se va a ir por que vaya a comer ademas" de repente su estomago grunio "Tengo hambre, mucha hambre"   
  
Takato corrio hacia el comedor, en ese momento el digivice comenzo a brillar y comenzo a tragar las hojas de la libreta donde Takato habia hecho el dibujo y las notas, una por una, hasta que finalmente un huevo se formo en la pantalla principal y este comenzo a palpitar como si de un corazon se tratace   
  
Al terminar de comer Takato subio rapidamente las escaleras, levanto su digivice y lo miro confundido, luego miro las hojas que estaban en el suelo y sonrio "¡Gui-Guilmon!" fue el feliz comentario del muchacho  
  
--------------   
  
"¡No dejare que toques estos bebes maldito monstruo!" grito enfadado el Leomon que alguna vez seria un Elecmon   
  
Neo sonrio inhumanamente "¿Acaso crees que puedes detenernos pobre animal?"   
  
Leomon dio un paso atras pero luego miro enfadado al par de demonios que habia frente a el, saco su espada y se coloque en pose de combate "No perdere, no tengo derecho a perder"   
  
"¡Ohh, que hermoso, no tiene derecho a perder! ¡Pero a nostros no nos interesa! ¡Arca Demon, mata a todos esos bebes!"   
  
"¡GOGOGO!" Grito el digimon demonio mientras saltaba y con su garra destruia un pequeño Botamon   
  
Leomon miro horrorizado al demonio "¡Maldito!" grito mientras expulsaba una rafaga de energia hacia Arca Demon, este ni se inmuto y paso a matar a un grupo de Punimons de un solo golpe, salto hacia atras y piso a un pequeño poyomon haciendolo explotar en informacion   
  
"¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!" grito furioso Leomon   
  
Neo rio maniaticamente "¡¡¡MWHAHAAHAHA!!! ¡¡¡Destruye Arca Demon!!! ¡¡¡No tengas piedad!!!"   
  
Arca Demon simplemente rio con su tipico "Gogogogo" mientras mataba uno por uno los bebes del pueblo del inicio  
  
Leomon dio un paso atras y una lagrima paso por su mejilla "Deja... de hacer eso..."   
  
"¡¡¡Gogogo!!!" Grito el demonio mientras saltaba y agarraba de las orejas un Koromon que acababa de evolucionar, las arranco y luego lo piso   
  
"¡SUFICIENTE!" Grito ya en sus casillas el digimon leon   
  
Leomon - Leomon - Leomon - Leomon - Leomon - Leomon   
  
"¡Leomon Cho Shinka!" grito con todas sus fuerzas el leon mientras su pelaje se tornaba blanco y crecia hasta tener tres metros y medio de alto   
  
Panjamon - Panjyamon - Panjyamon - Panjamon - Panjyamon  
  
"¡PANJAMON!" Grito finalmente el leon blanco al terminar su evolucion   
  
Neo lo miro un momento y sonrio, levanto su digivice y de este una luz negra salio dirijida hacia Panjamon, este se trato de proteger con su espada, pero fallo miserablemente, su pelaje cambio de color de un blanco nieva a un gris acero   
  
Panjamon se arrodillo, estaba sudando "¿Que demonios estas haciendo?"   
  
"Probando mi nuevo jugete claro esta... ¡Ahora eres mi esclavo inutil!"   
  
Panjamon nego con la cabeza "¡Nunca sere tu esclavo bastardo!"   
  
Neo sonrio maniaticamente y saco una carta de su cinto "¡Card Slash!" grito mientras pasaba la carta por el digivice D-Arc negro, la luz negra del digivice se incremento y el color de la piel de Panjamon se volvio aun mas oscuro, sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre   
  
"No... no puedo permitir... que me controles..."   
  
Neo sonrio "Asi que tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad... eso no importa" de repente la luz aumento aun mas su tamaño y Panjamon estaba perdido   
  
"..." Panjamon simplemente estaba cayado, esperando una orden de su nuevo amo   
  
"Quiero que ayudes a Arca Demon a matar a esta plaga de bebes digimon"   
  
"A la orden amo" respondio el digimon perfeccionado mientras con su espada comenzaba a matar digimons bebe   
  
Neo sonrio "Yo sere el proximo emperador de este mundo"  
  
--------------  
Fin del capitulo 2  
--------------  
  
Notas del autor: Muchos me han preguntado cuantos episodios tendra este fic, solo respondere que MUCHOS, por lo menos 30 episodios. Takato Matsuda es un personaje de Digimon Tamers y los que hayan visto almenos el episodio uno de Tamers notaran que la escena es algo similar solo que en lugar de un combate con cartas es con un videojuego y no aparece Culumon (Que de paso aclaro no dice solo "Culu Culu" como muchos piensan, habla aunque poco). Voy a introducir una nueva forma de evolucionar en este fic, Takato sera uno de los protagonistas, habra tres y los otros dos los voy a mantener en secreto por un tiempo hasta que hagan su aparicion.  



	5. Capitulo 3: El nacimiento de un salvador...

Digimon Adventures 03: Shin Digimon Sekai  
  
--------------  
Capitulo 3: El nacimiento de un salvador, ¡Guilmon!  
--------------  
  
Neo sonrio malevolamente mientras veia los destrozos que Arca Demon y Panjamon habian causado, era realmente una vision apocaliptica, en especial cuando sabias como era el pueblo del inicio originalmente   
  
"Panjamon, quiero que resguardes esta zona, todo el que se acerque aqui debera ser eliminado" comento Neo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia otro lado junto a Arca Demon   
  
Panjamon asintio "Lo que diga"   
  
Neo sonrio malevolamente y se dio vuelta un momento "Y otra cosa... si algun digimon llegara a nacer..."   
  
"¿Si?" pregunto impaciente el leon blanco   
  
"Quiero que lo traigas conmigo... necesito incrementar mi ejercito, y todo digimon que entrene desde su nacimiento me sera eternamente fiel, ¿entendido?"   
  
Panjamon asintio y luego tomo guardia   
  
Ya algo mas lejos del lugar Neo rio maniaticamente "¡¡¡MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Nadie podra detenerme... en especial si te tengo a ti... Arca Demon"   
  
"Gogogo" comento el digimon demonio mientras con su sable golpeaba el piso, un par de Drimogemons salieron corriendo de la grieta que habia probocado el digimon demonio   
  
"¡¡ES EL!! ¡¡Corramos!!" grito uno de los drimogemons   
  
Neo suspiro "Son pateticos, no vale la pena transformarlos... serviran mejor como comida... Arca Demon, haz lo tuyo"   
  
El demonio asintio "Gogogo" fue lo unico que dijo Arca Demon mientras saltaba cayendo justo al frente del par de drimogemons   
  
"¡AHhhh! ¡Es demaciado rapido!"  
  
Arca Demon sonrio maleficamente mientras con una garra le cortaba el taladro que tenia por nariz al primer Drimogemon, levanto el taladro y se lo lanzo al ojo al segundo... dejandolo tuerto   
  
"¡Gogogo!" grito el demonio mientras con su sable le cortaba una pata al primer Drimogemon, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que gritar de dolor  
  
El segundo se dio vuelta y comenzo a correr "¡¡¡Es un demonio!!!"   
  
Arca Demon sonrio y levanto su sable, con lo cual corto al primer Drimogemon en dos, probocando que este explotara en informacion, luego dio un salto cayendo enfrente del Drimogemon sobreviviente   
  
Drimogemon miro con furia a Arca Demon, luego el lugar donde su esposa habia muerto, una lagrima salio por su ojo bueno   
  
"Si... si tansolo pudiera evolucionar"   
  
"Simplemente te transformaria en mi esclavo" dijo una nueva voz, Drimogemon se dio vuelta y vio a Neo, horrorizado dio un paso hacia atras   
  
"Arca Demon, acaba con este debiucho"   
  
Arca Demon asintio "Gogogo" dijo mientras con su sable cortaba horizontalmente a Drimogemon, dio un salto y lo corto verticalmente y finalmente exploto en informacion   
  
Neo sonrio "Sigamos compañero... hay mas lugares que visitar... y mas digimons que asesinar"   
  
Arca Demon sonrio, le encantaba su Tamer, sus ordenes eran musica para sus oidos...  
  
--------------  
  
Takato caminaba de regreso a su casa, estaba feliz, habia recibido un Digivice D-Arc y esto solo podia significar una cosa: el es un nuevo elegido...   
  
"Un elegido... ¡Sere el Tamer mas fuerte de todos!" de repente su D-Arc comenzo a vibrar a la vez que hacia un pequeño ruido  
  
"bip-bip"   
  
Takato parpadeo y miro la pantalla del D-Arc, sus ojos se volvieron como platos cuando noto que el huevo estaba roto "¡Guilmon!" preciono un boton y la pantalla se transformo en una especie de radar que indicaba su pocicion y la de... su digimon   
  
Takato comenzo a correr a toda velocidad hacia la pocision actual de Guilmon, finalmente llego a lo que parecia ser una fabrica abandonada, miro la puerta, estaba hecha añicos... suspiro preocupado  
  
"¿Que voy a hacer ahora? ¡Tengo que entrar a ese lugar cuanto antes!" grito Takato, de repente noto una pequeña entrada por donde podia entrar, era un tunel...   
  
Takato se agacho y comenzo a gatear por el tunel, era pequeño, sucio mal oliente y...   
  
Lleno de ratas "¡chik!" grito un roedor que Takato habia golpeado sin querer con su mano   
  
"¡Ahhh!" grito en respuesta el muchacho asustado de la rata, comenzo a gatear a toda velociad hasta que llego al fin del camino, salio del tunel y se paro   
  
Takato miro alrededor, esta parte no parecia estar tan sucia... aunque seguian habiendo ratas, noto... pero eso no era lo importante... lo realmente importante era lo que estaba en el centro de la sala   
  
"¡Guilmon!"   
  
El pequeño digimon dragon rojo miro al rededor un momento... luego se paro y comenzo a oler "¿Gahhh? Mmm" siguio oliendo con los ojos cerrados no prestandole atencion a Takato   
  
Takato tenia los ojos como platos "¡Guilmon!" repitio mientras bajaba las escaleras, este realmente era el mejor dia de su vida   
  
Guilmon abrio los ojos y miro confundido al pequeño animal que estaba frente a el "¿Ehhh?"   
  
Takato dio un paso acercandose a Guilmon "¿Guilmon?" repitio el muchacho   
  
De repente Guilmon cerro la boca y expulso una bola de fuego hacia la rata que estaba frente a el "¡Fire Ball!" grito el digimon rojo mientras la bola de fuego quemaba no solo a la rata... sino tambien a la pared, probocando un gran agujero en esta   
  
Takato dio un paso atras asustado "¿Gui-Guilmon?"   
  
Guilmon se dio vuelta y le sonrio a Takato "¡¡Ahahaha!!" rio inocentemente el digimon rojo mientras corria hacia Takato y luego lo abrazaba   
  
Takato trago saliva pensando que este era su fin, pero luego de unos instantes le sonrio a Guilmon "Uh... esa estubo cerca..."   
  
Guilmon se limito a mirar confundido al muchacho   
  
Takato parpadeo cuando noto que habia algo mas donde Guilmon habia aparecido "¿Que es esto?" se pregunto mientras levantaba una carta... era azul y tenia un extraño icono en el "Mmm... sera mejor que guarde esto, puede ser util... ¿Que dices si vamos a casa Guilmon?"   
  
"¿Casa?" pregunto confundido el digimon   
  
Takato asintio con una sonrisa "Te agradara, mi padre es panadero asi que hay comida de sobra"   
  
Guilmon no sabia lo que era un 'panadero' pero sabia muy bien lo que era la comida asi que estaba muy feliz de estar con Takato   
  
--------------  
  
Taichi extendio sus manos y abrio un portal, luego miro a Daisuke y Ken "¿Estan listos?"   
  
Ambos asintieron "Vamos" dijo seriamente Taichi mientras junto a Agumon pasaba por el portal  
  
Taichi suspiro "War-Greymon e Imperial Dramon deben ser suficientemente fuertes como para detenerlos"   
  
Ken parpadeo al mirar alrededor "¿Estas seguro de que este es el mundo digital?" comento   
  
Taichi levanto la vista "¿Eh? ¿¡Donde estamos!?"   
  
Daisuke arqueo una ceja "Tu fuiste quien nos trajo, ¿recuerdas?"   
  
Taichi asintio lentamente "Ken... ¿recuerdas este lugar?"   
  
"Estamos en el osceano endemoniado de Dagomon" comento Stingmon  
  
Ken asintio mientras miraba al piso "Sera mejor irse cuanto antes... Dagomon puede aparecer en cualquier momento... y el es tan fuerte como un digimon definitivo"   
  
Taichi asintio y abrio otro portal, los tres hombres y sus respectivos digimon caminaron atravez de este llegando a una dimencion diferente   
  
Daisuke suspiro "¿Estas seguro de que sabes manejar esos estupidos poderes?"   
  
Taichi se rasco la cabeza un momento al notar que estaban en la dimencion de los sueños "Pues... si... pero hay algo que esta interfiriendo"   
  
Xv-mon miro a Agumon "¿Puede ser Arca Demon?"   
  
Agumon miro hacia arriba en forma pensativa "Si... puede ser, se ha hecho mas fuerte, eso es seguro... Ademas hay algo mas en el mundo digital... lo puedo saber por que esta dimencion se encuentra relativamente cerca a la del mundo digital"   
  
Xv-mon asintio "Recuerdo que por aqui habia una puerta..." comento mientras examinaba el lugar   
  
Taichi suspiro "Ni te molestes" junto sus manos y comenzo a consentrarse "No voy a permitir que ese digimon niño me derrote de esta manera" una energia verde rodeo el cuerpo de Taichi "Acerquence" ordeno el lider de los elegidos   
  
Todos los presentes asintieron y se acercaron, de repente el aura es expandio cubriendolos a todos para finalmente desaparecer, llevandose consigo a todos a quien sabe que dimencion  
  
--------------  
  
Neo miro un momento a Arca Demon, este estaba sudando "¿Sucede algo?"   
  
"Gogogo"   
  
El muchacho miro alrededor y sonrio "Estan tratando de entrar... ¿verdad?"   
  
Arca Demon asintio "No hay problema... esta dimencion no es accesible por ningun medio conocido por el momento... mmm, pero para que esto sea permanente sera mejor hacer caso de lo que dijo Demon..."   
  
Arca Demon miro a Neo confundido un momento "¿Gogogo?"   
  
Neo asintio "Vamos a matar a la preza mas grande... Quinglongmon... pero primero sera mejor expandir un poco nuestros poderes... ¡¡MWAHAHAHAHAH!!"   
  
Arca Demon asintio mientras sonreia... "¡¡¡GOGOGOGO!!!" estando en su forma adulta iba a ser mas que suficiente para encargarse del estupido dragon azul...  
  
Luego Neo paro de reir "Mmm... si te comes a Quinglongmon... ¡Hahahaha! aumentaras aun mas tus poderes! ¡Seremos inbatibles!"   
  
--------------  
  
Una sombra miraba desde otra dimencion a Neo, este sonrio un momento, una sonrisa llena de maldad... "Si matan a ese estupido... tendre todo lo que quiero... ¡mwhahahaha! ¡Finalmente mi objetivo se cumplira!"   
  
Una tenue luz toco su cara... tenia la cara de una especie de cabra... pero sus ojos eran los de un demonio... casi tan aterradores como los de Arca Demon   
  
"¿¡Quien anda ahi!?" Grito con ira  
  
"¡Culu culu! ¡¡Ahhhh!! ¡¡Socorro!!" grito un pequeño digimon   
  
El digimon demonio parpadeo al ver al digimon blanco que esta frente a el   
  
"¿Un digimon?"   
  
Culumon paro de volar en circulos y miro confundido al digimon demonio... su temor era enorme   
  
"Bahh... vete" dijo el demonio mientras abria un portal a la dimencion humana   
  
Culumon miro un momento el portal y luego al demonio...   
  
Lo que sea que ubiese detras del portal seguro era mejor que este demonio... asi que Culumon se decidio y atravezo el portal... apareciendo en otro mundo...  
  
"¿Culu culu? ¿Donde estoy?" dijo confundido el pequeño y atemorizantemente adorable digimon   
  
Miro alrededor y luego comenzo a volar por la zona... este lugar era interesante... mucho mejor que el mundo solitario donde quedo atrapado luego de perderse  
  
--------------  
  
Takato miro a Guilmon... habia sido dificil llevarlo a su abitacion con sus padres en la casa... pero lo habia logrado   
  
"¿Quieres algo de comer Guilmon?"   
  
"¿Guilmon?" pregunto el digimon rojo   
  
Takato asintio "Eres Guilmon"   
  
Guilmon sonrio "¡Guilmon me gusta!"   
  
Takato sonrio "Me presentare... soy Takato"   
  
Guilmon levanto la vista "¿Takato...mon?"   
  
Takato cayo de bruces al suelo "No... no soy un digimon... soy Takato"   
  
"¿Takato...mon?"   
  
"No... sin mon... solo Takato... soy..." Takato se coloco los anteojos de aviador y levanto su Digivice D-Arc "¡Soy Takato, el futuro Tamer mas poderoso del mundo!"   
  
Guilmon parpadeo y luego sonrio   
  
"¿El mas poderoso? Bahh, conosco mejores que un pobre hablador como tu" dijo una nueva voz, Guilmon y Takato se dieron vuelta para ver al pequeño digimon que estaba acostado en la ventana   
  
"Es... Igamon"   
  
Igamon asintio "Soy un ninja... es por eso que no pudieron verme antes mmm, de cualquier forma ¡Vamos a luchar!" dijo mientras sus ojos se ponian rojos y una niebla comenzaba a aparecer en la abitacion de Takato   
  
Takato parpadeo y uso los anteojos de aviador para protejer sus ojos "¡Guilmon!"   
  
Guilmon asintio "¡Fire Ball!" grito mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego hacia el digimon ninja, sorpresivamente este fue golpeado   
  
"¿Que...? ¡Impocible! ¿Como pudo golpearme tan facil?"   
  
Guilmon sonrio y luego miro hacia atras "hahaha"   
  
Igamon gruño y saco su espada mientras saltaba hacia donde estaba Guilmon, este simplemente se corrio esquivando el ataque...   
  
De repente el D-Arc comenzo a brillar, takato parpadeo cuando en su mano izquierda aparecio una carta... similar a la que habia levantado en la fabrica donde encontro a Guilmon, pero a la vez diferente   
  
"Mmm... ¿High speed plug-in?" luego levanto la vista, Igamon uso su tecnica de multi-imagenes confundiendo a Guilmon   
  
"¡Hahaha! ¡Soy demaciado rapido para ti!"   
  
Guilmon miro alrededor "¿Takato?"   
  
Takato estaba desesperado, levanto la carta y la paso por el D-Arc "¡Card Slash!" grito... no sabia por que lo habia dicho... solo sabia que lo debia de decir   
  
Guilmon sonrio un momento y luego desaparecio, y luego Igamon cayo al suelo, con Guilmon sobre el haciendo la señal de victoria   
  
Takato parpadeo... ni siquiera habia visto a Guilmon golpear a Igamon   
  
Luego miro el D-Arc y finalmente la carta "¿Fue esto la verdadera causa de la velocidad de Guilmon?" se pregunto   
  
Igamon suspiro "¡Esta bien me rindo!"   
  
Guilmon sonrio y luego se levanto, dejando libre al pequeño digimon adulto   
  
"¿Por que nos atacaste?" pregunto Takato   
  
Igamon sonrio maniaticamente "Por que fui enviado a matarlos... claro esta"   
  
"¡Igamon shinka!" de repente Igamon cambio de forma hasta transformarse en un digimon completamente metalico "¡¡Tekkamon!!"   
  
Takato dio un paso atras "¡Dijiste que te rendirias!"   
  
Tekkamon sonrio "Menti... ahora mueran" dijo mientras levantaba a Guilmon y lo lanzaba por la ventana  
  
"¡Wahahh Takato!" grito asustado Guilmon  
  
"¿Culu Culu?" dijo un pequeño digimon desde atras  
  
Tekkamon se dio vuelta "¿Y tu quien eres?" pregunto   
  
Culumon sonrio mientras entraba en la abitacion de Takato, el muchacho miro confundido al pequeño digimon   
  
De repente el simbolo que estaba en la frente de Culumon comenzo a brillar junto al digivice de Takato   
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
EVOLUTION_   
  
De repente la piel de Guilmon se vio arrancada de su cuerpo mientras este crecia... "¡GUILMON SHINKA!" la piel regreso y se le agrego pelo blanco junto con un par de adiciones extra "¡GROWMON!"   
  
Esto le hacia mala espina a Tekkamon "¿Que fue eso?"   
  
"¡Fui yo!" grito el ahora adulto digimon dragon   
  
Tekkamon sonrio y salio de la abitacion de Takato, pero derepente devoluciono en Igamon, miro confundido su cuerpo "¿Que demonios?"   
  
"¡Exhaust Flame!" grito Growmon mientras con un inmenzo rayo de fuego acababa con la vida de Igamon...   
  
La informacion del ahora muerto digimon paso a Growmon y este luego devoluciono en Guilmon   
  
"¿¡Estas bien Guilmon!?" pregunto Takato desde la ventana de su abitacion   
  
Guilmon sonrio "¡Estoy bien Takato-kun!"   
  
Takato suspiro aliviado y luego miro a Culumon "¿Y tu quien eres?" pregunto confundido Takato   
  
Culumon sonrio levemente "¡Culu Culu!"   
  
Takato arqueo una ceja "¿No quieres ser mas especifico?"   
  
Culumon rio un momento "¡Mi nombre es Culumon!" dijo felizmente   
  
Takato sonrio "¿Tienes Tamer?"   
  
Culumon miro confundido a Takato "No... pero dejalo, asi esta bien" sonrio Culumon mientras salia volando por la ventana   
  
"¡Oye espera!" grito Takato, pero Culumon ya habia desaparecido   
  
Takato suspiro y mir a Guilmon "¡No te preocupes! ¡Ahora voy a traerte!"   
  
"¡Pero rapido Takato-kun! ¡Tengo hambre!"   
  
Takato sonrio y bajo rapidamente las escaleras  
  
--------------  
Fin del capitulo 3   
--------------  
  
Notas del autor: ¡¡¡Mwahhahahaa!!! Mande a Taichi, Daisuke y Ken a viajar por dimenciones sin saber a donde van a parar ¡¡¡Mwhahahahaha!!! *nota que todos lo miran extrañados* de cualquier forma la cosa va tomando forma... como dije antes, esto se va a centrar mas en Takato y los otros protagonistas que en los elegidos originales, aunque tendran un importante papel en la historia (En especial Taichi y unos dos o tres mas). Si, hay mas de un enemigo... Veamos... Arca Demon y Neo son los mas peligrosos, seguidos por Demon y ese otro digimon misterioso, y finalmente el que haya mandado a Igamon/Tekkamon... con respecto a por que Tekkamon devoluciono en Igamon si estaba en perfecto estado es bastante simple, al ir fuera de la niebla digital es mas dificil mantener la evolucion (Es precisamente por eso por que en 02 V-mon y otros devolucionan al entrar al mundo humano... es mas dificil mantener la evolucion ahi que en el mundo digital) 


	6. Capitulo 4: ¡Kitsune-ken! Renamon, el di...

Digimon Adventures 03: Shin Digimon Sekai  
  
--------------  
Capitulo 4: ¡Kitsune-ken! Renamon, el digimon mistico  
--------------  
  
Una muchacha con un dougi de combate miraba a su oponente tranquilamente, con cuidado de cada movimiento de este...   
  
El muchacho frente a ella dio un paso adelante   
  
La muchacha sonrio Patada a la derecha penso, e instantaneamente el muchacho la ataco con una patada alta derecha, ella simplemente se movio hacia la izquierda y luego golpeo al muchacho directamente en la cara con un golpe rapido   
  
El muchacho cayo al suelo... y quedo ahi, no por que no se podia levantar, mas bien por que no podia creer que habia sido derrotado.   
  
"La nueva campeona regional, ¡Ruki!" grito el referi mientras levantaba la mano de la muchacha   
  
Ruki sonrio mientras recibia el trofeo... luego simplemente salio del lugar sin decir una sola palabra   
  
Al salir del edificio levanto la vista y vio como un pequeño digimon blanco salia de un portal y comenzaba a sobrevolar la zona   
  
Ruki suspiro "Nada nuevo" se dijo para si misma   
  
Pero de repente el lugar comenzo a tener una extraña neblina, Ruki miro hacia los lados, no se podia ver casi nada...   
  
"¡¡Rukir!!" gruñio una bestia  
  
Ruki dio un paso atras "¿Que demonios?"   
  
--------------  
  
Neo sonrio al ver al digimon que lo estaba tratando de detener "Por favor... no eres rival para Arca Demon"   
  
Hououmon fruncio el ceño "¡No permitire que sigas con tus atrocidades! ¡Sora-san no lo permitiria!"   
  
La sonrisa de Neo aumento mucho mas al oir eso "¿Sora? ¡Hahaha! ¡Eres la digimon de una humana!"   
  
"¡Starlight Explosion!" Grito el digimon fenix mientras aleteaba y expulsaba una increible rafaga de energia que se dirigio directamente hacia Arca Demon   
  
"¡Gogogo!" dijo tranquilamente el digimon demonio mientras con una de sus garras golpeaba la rafaga neutralizandola   
  
"¡Gogogo!" Volvio a gritar el demonio mientras saltaba y trataba de golpear a Hououmon con su garra   
  
Hououmon sonrio mientras se movia a la izquierda a una velocidad que el humano no podia percibir, esquivando el ataque de Arca Demon "Tendras que hacerlo mejor que eso"   
  
Neo sonrio "Arca Demon ya derroto al digimon mas fuerte de los elegidos"   
  
Hououmon asintio lentamente "Pero War-Greymon estaba debilitado por una pelea con Demon" comento mientras repetia el ataque de Starlight Explosion esta vez dando en el blanco  
  
Una mueca aparecio en el rostro del digimon del amor "Pense que el famoso Arca Demon seria mucho mas fuerte... Ni modo" luego miro a Neo, quien dio un paso atras nervioso "Tendre que llevarte al mundo humano, ahi se encargaran de ti"   
  
De repente el humo que formo la explosion del ataque de Hououmon comenzo a dasaparecer y una figura se comenzo a hacer visible   
  
Hououmon miro un momento el lugar "¿Que demonios?   
  
Neo sonrio, y luego comenzo a reir maniaticamente "¡¡¡MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"   
  
Arca Demon estaba ahi, parado como si nada... incluso... ahora era... ¡Era un digimon adulto!   
  
"Gogogo" dijo tranquilamente el digimon endemoniado   
  
Hououmon fruncio el ceño "No puede ser... ¡OMEGA STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!" grito expulsando la forma mas poderosa de su ataque mas fuerte...  
  
La rafaga de energia fue directo hacia el digimon demonio, pero este simplemente levanto la mano absorviendo completamente la energia del ataque   
  
"¿QUE?" Grito impactada Hououmon   
  
El digimon demonio sonrio "Gogogo" dijo tranquilamente mientras saltaba y levantaba su mano izquierda, con la cual atrapo la cabeza de Hououmon... cada uno de los cinco dedos de Arca Demon perforo el rostro de la digimon santa mientras comenzaba a absorver la energia... poco a poco... causandole mas y mas dolor a Hououmon   
  
"Esto... no puede... no... no puede... estar... pa... sando" fueron las ultimas palabras del digimon de sora mientras explotaba en informacion   
  
--------------  
  
Sora parpadeo mientras miraba sus zapatillas de tenis... los cordones se habian roto "... Esto es un mal presajio" una lagrima paso por su mejilla "¿Por que estoy llorando?" se pregunto   
  
"¡Vamos Sora!" grito su amiga   
  
Sora se seco la lagrima y luego asintio "Me pregunto que le habra pasado a Taichi..." Dijo intranquilamente   
  
--------------   
  
Ruki dio un paso atras "¿Que esta pasando?"   
  
"Tu eres una elegida... ¡Quiero ser tu digimon!" grito la misma voz que habia dado el gruñido   
  
"¿Elegida?"   
  
"Eres una Tamer..."   
  
Ruki sonrio "Te equivocas, no soy de esas"   
  
"¿A no?" pregunto la voz mientras una sombra comenzaba a rodear a Ruki   
  
Ruki respiro profundamente "No" respondio   
  
"¿Y entonces de quien es ese digivice?" pregunto nuevamente la voz   
  
Ruki parpadeo y luego miro su cinturon... en efecto en este habia un extraño dispositivo, un digivice...   
  
La pelirroja levanto el aparato curiosa "¿Que es esto?"   
  
"Es tu digivice claro... y es lo que usaras para potenciar mis poderes"   
  
Ruki sonrio confiada "¡Yo no lo creo!  
  
"¿A no? ¿Y por que?"   
  
"No soy una Tamer"   
  
"Eso es mentira"   
  
"De cualquier forma si lo fuera yo no seria la herramienta, los digimon son las herramientas"   
  
"¡Ah pero eso es relativo muchacha!"   
  
Ruki nuevamente dio un paso atras "¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"Existen Tamers que controlan el poder de sus digimons a voluntad... esto siempre resulta en la corrupcion del digimon, otros Tamers dejan que sus digimon actuen como quieran... esto tambien corrompe al digimon... pero existe un tercer tipo"   
  
Ruki volvio a tragar saliva "¿Y de que se trata ese tercer tipo?"   
  
"Los digimons y sus Tamers actuan como equipo... un verdadero equipo..."   
  
Ruki sonrio "Y el resultado es un equipo casi invencible"  
  
"Quiero que seas mi tamer... yo soy fuerte por mi mismo pero necesito de un tamer para hacerme mas fuerte... ¡Mas fuerte!"   
  
Ruki comenzo a respirar pesadamente "¿Por que yo?"   
  
"Tu tienes el digivice, ¡Tu eres la elegida!"   
  
Una nueva precencia aparecio en el lugar... Ruki cambio su atencion hacia el recien llegado   
  
"Ella no esta elegida a ser tu Tamer"   
  
La neblina se aclaro un poco y revelo a dos digimons frente a Ruki... el primero era un digimon negro... era un digimon demonio... era Devimon... el segundo era un digimon femenino, Renamon   
  
"¿Quien eres tu? ¡Ya e pasado por mucho y quiero recuperar mi puesto como gobernador del mundo digital!"   
  
"¿Recuperar?" pregunto confundida Renamon   
  
Ruki dio un paso atras, no queria ser parte de esto   
  
"Los poderes de la oscuridad siempre debieron gobernar el mundo digital... yo soy la encarnacion del mal"   
  
Renamon sonrio levemente y luego miro a Ruki, levanto algo del piso y se lo lanzo a Ruki "Usala"   
  
Ruki miro confundida la carta azul "¿Que es esto?"   
  
Devimon fruncio el ceño y luego le lanzo un ataque a Renamon "¡Muere!" grito, Renamon sonrio mientras deparecia y luego reaparecio detras de Ruki "Usala"   
  
Ruki asintio y paso la targeta por el digivice... nada paso "¿Que se supone que debia pasar?"   
  
Renamon fruncio el ceño "Aun no estas preparada para hacerme evolucionar..." dijo tranquilamente mientras daba un salto y luego le daba una buena patada a Devimon... del cuerpo de Devimon salio otra carta que cayo directamente en las manos de Ruki   
  
"¿Que es esto?" se pregunto Ruki, luego dio vuelta la carta "¿Card Game?" luego le dio otra vuelta y miro confundida al digimon que estaba dibujado en esta "¿Yuki Agumon?" se pregunto  
  
"¡Usa la carta!" Grito Renamon... esta vez no pudo conectar el golpe y Devimon la atrapo con una mano... levanto su mano izquierda para darle el golpe de gracia   
  
Ruki suspiro y luego levanto el digivice "¡Card Slash!" Grito mientras pasaba la carta por el digivice D-Arc   
  
De repente Renamon brillo por un momento y luego desaparecio de entre las manos de Devimon y reaparecio detras de este "¡Little Blizzard!" grito Renamon mientras de sus manos expulsaba una rafaga de hielo que golpeo de lleno a Devimon   
  
Devimon gruñio "Es increible este poder... ¡Quiero ser tu digimon compañero!" grito Devimon   
  
Ruki sonrio "Podemos ganar"   
  
Renamon desaparecio de donde estaba y reaparecio al lado de la muchacha "Sera dificil, pero podemos ganar... Solo debemos salir de la neblina digital"   
  
"¿Neblina digital?"   
  
"Hu-hu, esta neblina hace mas fuerte a los digimons, pero los que tienen Tamers no la necesitan, aunque si se vuelven algo mas fuertes aqui... basicamente emula al mundo digital"   
  
Ruki sonrio "No sera necesario"   
  
"¿Como?"   
  
Devimon sonrio "¡Eso no sera necesario por que las matare ahora! ¡Si no eres mi Tamer no lo seras de nadie!"   
  
Ruki dio un paso atras y trago saliva "Demonios, ¿Como me meti en esto?" se pregunto   
  
--------------  
  
Neo sonrio y miro de arriba a abajo al digimon demonio "Arca Demon... es increible tu poder... y te vez increible..."   
  
Arca Demon sonrio "Gogogo"   
  
Neo se dio vuelta y sonrio al ver a un digimon huevo "¿Digitamamon?"   
  
Digitamamon asintio "Bienvenidos a mi restaurante"   
  
Neo penso en matarlo... pero luego sonrio maniaticamente Despues de comer se dijo a si mismo, luego miro a Arca Demon "Vamos a comer"   
  
Arca Demon lo miro confundido "Luego tendras el postre"   
  
Arca Demon sonrio maleficamente   
  
Digitamamon miro al par confundidos pero dejo el pensamiento para despues "¿Que van a comer?"   
  
"Sushi" respondio tranquilamente Neo mientras se sentaba en una silla   
  
Digitamamon asintio y miro hacia la derecha, un Veggiemon rapidamente vino con la orden y le sirvio a Neo   
  
El digimon huevo sonrio al ver la forma en la que Neo comia "Eres uno de esos Tamers elegidos, ¿verdad? Siempre seran bienvenidos aqui... sin embargo"   
  
"¿Sin embargo?" pregunto Neo mientras dejaba de comer para mirar cuidadosamente a Digitamamon   
  
"No recuerdo que ninguno de ustedes usara digimons cuyo atributo fuese desconocido"  
  
Neo sonrio "Soy el primero" respondio   
  
Digitamamon asintio lentamente mientras se retiraba hacia la caja...   
  
Neo termino de comer y se paro abruptamente "Vamonos Arca Demon"   
  
"Gogogo" dijo tranquilamente Arca Demon mientras miraba a Digitamamon luego le lanzo un golpe al digimon perfeccionado sorprendiendolo, pero este supo evadir el ataque con mucha suerte   
  
"¿Que se proponen?" pregunto confundido el digimon huevo   
  
"Matarte, por supuesto"   
  
Digitamamon dio un paso atras y luego sonrio "Ya veo, eres uno de esos Tamers corrompidos... ni modo"   
  
Digitamamon - Dijitamamon - Digitamamon - Dijitamamon   
  
"¡Digitamamon Shinka!" grito el digimon perfeccionado mientras una energia dorada lo rodeaba   
  
Holy Digitamamon - Hori Dijitamamon - Holy Digitamamon - Hori Dijitamamon   
  
"¡Holy Digitamamon!" grito el ahora digimon celestial   
  
Neo sonrio "Asi que ahora estas en el nivel definitivo... ¡Perfecto! ¡Arca Demon es hora de tu cena!"   
  
Arca Demon asintio "¡Gogogo!" grito mientras saltaba y golpeaba con su mano izquierda a Holy Digitamamon... comenzando a absorver energia   
  
"¿Que demonios?" dijo shockeado el digimon definitivo   
  
"Esto es mas facil de lo que me imaginaba" comento con una sonrisa sadica Neo   
  
"No.. no sere... derrotado..." dijo Holy Digitamamon mientras la informacion era lentamente sacada de su cuerpo "¡Saint Bomb!" grito mientras del cielo cayo una especie de bomba de energia blanca que cayo justo encima de Arca Demon... pero este en lugar de revolcarse por el suelo como se suponia solo sonreia... sonreia por que ahora tenia mas energia   
  
"No... no puede ser"   
  
"¡Gogogo!" grito el digimon demonios mientras continuaba absorviendo la energia del digimon santo   
  
Neo sonrio "Mucho mas facil de lo que esperaba" repitio mientras Holy Digitamamon explotaba en informacion   
  
"A este paso tendras tu forma perfeccionada en muy poco tiempo"   
  
--------------  
  
De repente Ruki sintio una nueva precencia detras suyo "¿Otro mas?" se pregunto   
  
"¡Culu Culu! ¿Que es eso?" pregunto el adorable digimon mientras apuntaba al digivice de Ruki   
  
"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes para decir?" pregunto   
  
De repente Culumon noto al digimon demonio "¡Wahhhh!" grito mientras comenzaba a volar en circulos asustado y llorando como un bebe   
  
Una gota de sudor aparecio en la nuca de todos los presentes "¿Ese es un digimon?" le pregunto Ruki a Renamon   
  
Renamon asintio lentamente "Tiene una base de datos... debe ser un digimon"   
  
De repente el triangulo en la cabeza de Culumon comenzo a brillar junto al digivice de Ruki... y pronto Renamon tambien estaba brillando   
  
EVOLUTION_   
  
"¡Renamon Shinka!" grito el digimon zorro mientras su pel era desprendida y su cuerpo comenzaba a crecer... junto a la informacion que habia dentro de este... pronto la piel de Renamon regreso a esta pero ahora se veia diferente... finalmente su cola se vio multiplicada a siete colas y su cuerpo estaba terminado "¡Kyuubimon!" grito el ahora adulto digimon   
  
Ruki miro impacada al digimon que habia frente a ella... y sonrio levemente   
  
Devimon sonrio "De cualquier forma te matare"   
  
"No lo creo" dijo tranquilamente Kyuubimon mientras de sus siente colas salian siente bolas de fuego azules... cada bola tenia una extraña cara en ella   
  
Devimon fruncio el ceño mientras las siente bolas de fuego golpeaban su cuerpo... luego miro horrorizado como la informacion de su cuerpo era borrada poco a poco y transferida al digimon Kitsune... que ahora habia aumentado sus poderes  
  
Luego de un momento la neblina desaparecio y Kyuubimon regreso a su forma de Renamon   
  
"¿Que demonios fue todo eso?"   
  
"Fue nuestro primer combate contra digimons invasores"   
  
"¿Digimons invasores?"   
  
Renamon asintio lentamente, luego miro alrededor y noto que habian MUCHOS humanos "Son digimos que estan atacando el mundo humano... Yo fui creada a partir de tu alma y tu personalidad" luego fruncio el ceño no queriendo que nadie mas supiera esto   
  
"Te explicare en tu casa" al decir esto desaparecio   
  
Ruki sonrio y comenzo a caminar hacia su casa "Kitsune" comento con una sonrisa   
  
--------------  
Fin del capitulo 4  
--------------  
  
Notas del autor: Bueno... Guilmon, Renamon... ¿Que sigue? ¡A si Terriermon! o eso es lo que ustedes piensan... pero tengo otro digimon pensado para tomar el lugar de Terriermon, y no, Lee no tendra un papel importante en la historia, almenos no al comienzo... Como aqui las cartas digimon no son un juego conocido por todos decidi hacer de Ruki una artista marcial... ¿No les parece interesante? ^^U Kitsune significa Zorro, es un animal sagrado en Japon. En el proximo episodio voy a mostrar en donde se han metido Taichi y los demas... Ahhh y como ultima nota: Holy Digitamamon es una evolucion oficial de Digitamamon, si bien Devitamamon es la mas conocida, es virus, Holy Digitamamon es su evolucion vacuna. 


	7. Capitulo 5: ¡Pelea entre Tamers! Guilmon...

Digimon Adventures 03: Shin Digimon Sekai  
  
--------------  
Capitulo 5: ¡Pelea entre Tamers! Guilmon contra Renamon  
--------------  
  
Taichi miro por la ventana de su celda, luego suspiro molesto "¿¡Que demonios hago aqui!?" se pregunto mientras se daba vuelta   
  
Extendio sus manos y una pequeña luz se comenzo a formar entre estas luego de largos minutos de esfuerzo... finalmente Taichi se rindio   
  
"¡Esto no puede ser!" grito   
  
"Ya callate idiota" comento un guardia "Tus estupidos poderes han quedado anulados"   
  
Taichi pateo la puerta blindada "¡Ouch!" grito mientras se sobaba la pierna... "¡Eso esta muy duro!"   
  
Agumon dio un gran suspiro "Ya saldremos de aqui Taichi-kun... en algun momento... podremos salir"   
  
"Demonios... si no fuera por que estoy debilitado..."   
  
"No es por que estes debilitado" dijo una voz desde otra celda   
  
"¿Hu?" pregunto confundido Taichi   
  
"Este lugar... esta hecho de un material maligno... este te come el aura a la mas minima manifestacion de esta" comento   
  
"¿Aura?"   
  
"Ese portal que formas es una expresion de tu aura, tu la aprendiste a controlar de esa manera... debo agregar que eres increiblemene poderoso ... Recististe mucho tiempo con esa energia"   
  
Taichi miro el suelo "No soy lo bastante fuerte" dijo de una manera depresiva "Despues de todo esa energia no es suficiente"   
  
Agumon le sonrio a Taichi "Debe haber una forma de salir"   
  
"Tal vez la haya" dijo otra voz, en otra celda, la voz de Ken   
  
"¿Si? ¿Como?"   
  
"Este material es el mismo con el que estaban hechas las Torres oscuras"   
  
"¿Que? ¿Estas seguro Ken?"   
  
Ken dio un gran suspiro "Esta dimension parece ser hija del Mar Endemoniado de Dagomon, estoy seguro de ello, el mal abunda por todas partes... pero de alguna manera parece ser..."   
  
"¿Mas debil que en el Mar Endemoniado?"   
  
"Si... pero... este lugar... este castillo... esta endemoniado"   
  
"Endemoniado... este lugar es el que absorve nuestras auras" comento la voz que no podia ser identificada   
  
"Eso es obvio, pero si este lugar es destruido tendremos el poder suficiente como para volver a nuestro mundo"   
  
"¿Volver a su mundo?" rio la voz "¡Eso lo quiero ver! Es facil decir que destruiran este lugar maldito... y creanme, me gustaria verlo destruido... pero... pero..."   
  
"Pero haz perdido la esperanza" comento Taichi mirando al piso "¿Hace cuanto tiempo estas aqui?" pregunto mientras levantaba la cabeza   
  
"Hace mucho tiempo... mucho tiempo... perdi la cuenta de años hace ya..."   
  
"Mucho tiempo" termino algo aburrido Agumon   
  
Wormmon suspiro "¿Por que devolucione Ken-chan?"   
  
"Ahh, ya veo, ustedes son Tamers... Los digimons aqui no son tan abundantes. Es obvio por que devolucionaste pequeño" Comento la voz "El metal maligno absorve auras" repitio   
  
Taichi asintio "Nuestras auras son las que usualmente alimentan a los digimon..." luego miro a Agumon "Si no ubieras peleado solo con Demon ahora serias War-Greymon y podriamos escapar"   
  
Agumon miro al suelo... no queriendo decir una sola palabra   
  
"Pero... si este castillo esta hcho con el mismo material que las Torres oscuras..."   
  
"Podrian formar a un gigantesco digimon monstruoso... Un enemigo peor que nadie..."   
  
"Pero no peor que Arca Demon" Comento Taichi con falta de esperanza   
  
"¿Arca Demon?" pregunto la voz "Suena a Demon"   
  
"Aun no estamos seguros cual es la conexion... pero... Arca Demon es un verdadero demonio con poderes anormales..."   
  
"Interesante... cuentame mas..."  
  
--------------  
  
Neo suspiro aburrido mientras miraba a los digimon que lo habian enfrentado... y ahora eran sus esclavos...   
  
Neo parpadeo y miro sus manos "Esto es curioso... Puedo mantener muchos digimons bajo mi control sin necesidad de nada mas que el digivice D-Arc" una extraña mueca aparecio en el rostro de Neo mientras decia el nombre que su antiguo maestro le habia dado al nuevo Digivice   
  
El Etemon que se estaba arrodillando frente a el de repente dio un salto y lo trato de golpear, pero rapidamente Arca Demon hizo lo suyo "¡Gogogo!" grito mientras golpeaba al digimon perfeccionado probocando que cayera al suelo...  
  
Neo sonrio maniaticamente "¡Muy inteligente! ¡Fingir estar bajo mi control...! Pero... pero... eso no es pocible... ¡Por que yo soy el demonio que regira este mundo! ¡Yo y Arca Demon somos uno! ¿Lo entiendes insecto?" siguio riendo de forma maniatica mientras etemon se reincorporaba   
  
"No... no lo permitire... renaci para redimirme de mis actos... no permitire que me maten antes de que sea capaz de hacerlo..."   
  
Neo sonrio... el ya sabia lo que estaba por suceder   
  
Etemon - Etemon - Etemon - Etemon - Etemon   
  
"¡Etemon Shinka!" grito el digimon mono mientras una hola de choque plateada lo golpeaba apoderandose de su cuerpo... transformando su cuerpo en metal... transformandolo en...   
  
Metaru Etemon - Metal Etemon - Metaru Etemon - Metal Etemon  
  
"¡METAL ETEMON!" Grito el digimon mono metalico mientras completaba la transformacion   
  
Neo sonrio "Es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a un virus bueno... ¿Que dices Arca Demon? ¿Matamos a este pseudo-demonio bueno?"   
  
Arca Demon sonrio maniaticamente y se saborio los labios... estiro sus brazos hasta donde estaba el digimon definitivo, pero este esquivo el ataque facilmente   
  
Metal Etemon sonrio "Tienes la fuerza, pero yo tengo velocidad... ¡Defendere mi mundo!" grito mientras se colocaba en una estupida pose setai   
  
Una gota de sudor paso por la nuca de Neo, luego sonrio "Me diviertes... Arca Demon, no lo mates... lo quiero para mi ejercito... Mmm, nahhh, mejor no... si quisiera un payaso tendria a Piemon, jajaja"   
  
Metal Etemon gruñio un momento mientras se preparaba para pelear, estaba por lanzar su ataque cuando de repente, a una velocidad increible Arca Demon clavo su mano en su cabeza y comenzo a succionar energia... succionar informacion... succionar su vida   
  
Etemon trato de ejecutar uno de sus ataques con su mano derecha... pero Arca Demon simplemente le corto la mano... y rapidamente le corto la otra para que no intentara nada  
  
Asi que estaba ahi... sin poder hacer nada, solo esperando la muerte...  
  
Una sonrisa sadica aparecio en el rostro de Neo... se saboreo mientras veia como la base de datos de Metal Etemon se inestabilizaba...  
  
"No puede ser..."   
  
"Gogogo"   
  
Neo suspiro, ahora aburrido, "Si me dieran un yen por cada vez que escuche eso... seria multimillonario, claro, no necesito del dinero cuando tengo a un mundo"   
  
Metal Etemon fruncio el ceño "Moriras... los poderes de la oscuridad no son un juego... ¡¡¡¡¡WAHHHHHHH!!!!!" grito mientras explotaba en informacion   
  
"Los poderes de la oscuridad no son un juego... ¡Jajaja! Eso es gracioso, por supuesto que no son un juego, son mi vida... ¡Yo soy la reencarnacion del mal!"   
  
--------------  
  
Takato sonreia mientras caminaba por el parque junto a Guilmon "¿Te gusta este lugar Guilmon?"   
  
Guilmon sonrio y asintio "¡Este lugar es sorprendente Takato-kun!" dijo mientras corria alrededor del Tamer   
  
Takato no paraba de reir... ojala siempre fuera asi... pero como estaban las cosas parecia que alguien lo queria fuera del camino...   
  
Takato fruncio el ceño Eso significa que tendremos que pelear mas... ni modo... ¡Guilmon y yo seremos el mejor equipo de Digimon-Tamer que jamas haya existido!   
  
Guilmon miraba curioso al humano "¿Estas bien Takato-kun?"   
  
Takato rio nerviosamente "¡Claro! Vamos Guilmon, tenemos que entrenarte, ¡No queremos ser unos segundones! ¿Verdad?"   
  
Guilmon sonrio y asintio   
  
Takato le dio una cuerda a Guilmon y el se quedo con otra "Vamos, sigueme" de repente comenzo a saltar la cuerda mientras corria, rapidamente Guilmon lo imito... y muy bien, de echo, extremadamente bien  
  
Pero de repente algo golpeo a Guilmon...   
  
Era un digimon zorro... Renamon   
  
Takato miro confundido a Guilmon pero rapidamente lo fue ayudar "¡Guilmon! ¿Estas bien?"   
  
Los ojos de Guilmon se tornaron como los de una bestia mientras grunia... salto sobre Renamon y le mordio el brazo con su poderosa mandibula   
  
La muchacha pelirroja sonrio "Este virus sera facil de derrotar"   
  
Takato miro a Ruki un momento "¿Que demonios haces? ¿Acaso ese digimon es tu compañero?"   
  
Ruki parpadeo "¿Compañera?... tal vez, de cualquier forma, soy Ruki, cazadora de virus"   
  
"¿Virus?"   
  
Ruki asintio lentamente "Fui elejida para erradicar todos los digimons virus en el mundo humano, y ese digimon" dijo apuntando a Guilmon "Es un Virus, y por tanto debe ser erradicado"   
  
Takato se puso entre Ruki y Guilmon, apesar de que Renamon y este estaban peleando sin importar mucho la discusion entre sus respectivos tamers   
  
"¡Escucha este es mi digimon compañero! ¡El hecho de que sea virus no significa que sea malo!"   
  
Ruki fruncio el ceño "¿Tu compañero? ¡Impocible! ¡Si te haces llamar Tamer deberias de pelear por lo menos"   
  
Takato estaba rojo de furia "¡Por supuesto que soy un Tamer!"   
  
Ruki sonrio "¡Card Slash!" grito mientras levantaba su digivice D-Arc y pasaba una carta por este... era "¡Heavy Metal!"   
  
De repente la mano derecha de Renamon ya no era una mano... era un atemorizantemente poderoso cañon de energia... cañon que estaba posicionado en la cabeza de Guilmon, listo para volarle la cabeza junto con toda la informacion de su cuerpo   
  
"¡Guilmon muevete!"   
  
Guilmon parpadeo y solto a Renamon, haciendo que esta cayera al piso y probocara que el rayo de energia golpeara a un Arbol, derribandolo...   
  
Takato parpadeo "Es muy fuerte... ni modo... ¡Guilmon tenemos que huir!"   
  
"¿Huir?"   
  
Takato asintio "No tenemos por que pelear contra una Tamer"   
  
Ruki fruncio el ceño "¿Estas diciendo que Renamon y yo somos demaciado debiles?"   
  
"¿Eh? Estas deformando mis palabras..."   
  
Ruki dio un pisoton "¡Deja de hablar estupideces y manda a tu digimon a pelear!"   
  
"¡No quiero!"   
  
"Pues entonces morira... ¡Card Slash!" volvio a gritar Ruki mientras pasaba otra carta por el Digivice D-Arc "¡Yuki Agumon!"   
  
Renamon sonrio mientras juntaba sus manos y una bola de energia frigorifica se comenzo a formar... luego extendio sus brazos y el rayo de hielo golpeo de lleno a Guilmon   
  
"¡Guilmon!" grito desesperado Takato... una lagrima paso por su rostro   
  
"¡ALTO!" grito una nueva voz   
  
Ambos Tamers se dieron vuelta para ver quien era el dueño de dicha voz... era un hombre joven, de pelo azul y anteojos, en su hombro llevaba lo que parecia ser un digimon foca "¿Que esta pasando aqui?" pregunto   
  
Takato apunto hacia Ruki "¡Ella comenzo la pelea! ¡Yo no hice nada!"   
  
"¡Oye como te atreves!" grito ofendida la muchacha   
  
Jyou parpadeo "¿Ustedes son esos nuevos elegidos?"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Que sabe usted de eso?" pregunto confundida Ruki   
  
"Es obvio, el es uno de los primeros ocho" comento Takato, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, estaba seguro de uq eestaba en lo correcto   
  
"De hecho... ubieron cinco antes que nuestro grupo... pero eso no es importante, soy Jyou, Jyou Kido, Ahora, si me permiten volver a preguntar, ¿Que esta pasando aqui?"   
  
"Es una pelea entre Tamers"   
  
"¿Por que pelean?" pregunto la foca que estaba en el hombro de Jyou, Ruki y Takato pensaban que era alguna clase de muñeco... pero aparentemente era un digimon   
  
"Ella dijo algo sobre aniquilar todos los diigmons virus"   
  
"El hecho de que los digimons sean de algun atributo no significa que sean malvados, conosco una buena cantidad que son buenos, creeme"   
  
Ruki suspiro "¿Entonces cual es mi mision?"   
  
Jyou sonrio amablemente "Su mision es muy complicada... y yo no estoy en condiciones de decirles exactamente cual es su mision ya que yo no la se compñetamente..."   
  
"¿A que se refiere Kido-sama?" pregunto Takato  
  
Jyou volvio a sonreir "Ara, cuanta cordialidad... jamas vista en un chico googles... bueno, si no fuera por que ella admitio que comenzo la pelea ubiera jurado que tu la habias empezado"   
  
"¡Oye!"   
  
"De cualquier forma llamame por mi nombre, y con Sensei es mas que suficiente"   
  
Takato asintio "Gracias Jyou-sensei"   
  
Ruki dio un bufido molesta "Me voy, ¡Vamonos Renamon!"   
  
Renamon asintio y desaparecio   
  
"Vaya, interesante truco... debe haber un motivo por el cual tiene esa abilidad... mas bien un motivo para el cual tiene esa abilidad... me pregunto cuando sera realmente necesaria...?"   
  
Gomamon sonrio   
  
"De cualquier manera, tomen esto" dijo Jyou mientras le daba una targeta a cada Tamer "Esa es la corporacion Izumi, Koushirou les dira exactamente cual es la situacion y para que son necesitados, pero no se sorprendan si descubren que en realidad su destino era otro"   
  
Takato asintio lentamente mientras miraba la targeta, era relativamente simple, solo decia el nombre de la compania, el nombre de Koushirou Izumi y asociados, una direccion y finalmente una direccion E-mail   
  
"¿Esta seguro de que nosotros somos los elegidos?"   
  
Jyou asintio "Esos digivices lo prueban... segun Koushirou son los D-arcs, pueden hacer muchas cosas interesantes"   
  
Ruki ya se habia molestado y se retiro sin decir palabra   
  
Jyou sonrio mientras la veia alejarse "Es buena chica... mmm, curioso, es la primera tan marimacho..."   
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
Jyou sonrio "No me hagas caso... por cierto, si me necesitas a mi estoy en el hospital de Odaiba..."   
  
"¿De verdad?"   
  
Jyou sonrio levemente "Preciento que tendras un papel importante en el futuro de los mundos digital y humano" al decir esto se retiro "Mata Ne" dijo   
  
"Mata Ne" respondio Takato, luego miro a Guilmon y sonrio "Que suerte que no te paso nada"   
  
"¡Guilmon es fuerte!"   
  
Takato asintio lentamente, luego miro al piso, otra carta, la levanto y la dio vuelta "Mmm, esto es curioso... estas cartas abundan... pero solo donde hay o ubo actividad de digimons recientemente..." se guardo la carta en el bolcillo y luego volvio a sacar su cuerda "¡Sigamos con el entrenamiento!"   
  
Guilmon asintio y comenzo a correr saltando la cuerda a una velocidad sobrehumana   
  
--------------  
Fin del capitulo 5  
--------------  
  
Notas de autor: Este capitulo se me hizo corto... pero lo curioso es que midio lo mismo que uno normal... osea, es un capitulo normal ^_^ en tamaño al menos, pero se lee rapido, ¿no? Como dije Zenrya no tomara un papel importante en la historia, de nuevo, almenos no por el momento. En cambio usare un tercer Tamer inventado por mi con un digimon creado parcialmente por mi... y ya sabran por que digo parcialmente... ^_^U De cualquier forma, tras el desastre que sucedio con Ff.net e retomado la velocidad para escribir este fic... o almenos eso creo, en los proximos capitulos va a retomar su matiz dark apocaliptico... aunque de una manera distinta... ¡Ja! No se esperaban que fuera a poner otro enemigo, ¿no? Claro que estoy hablando del que sea el amo del castillo creado con el mismo material que las torres oscuras, mejor conocidas como "Agujas de control... ¡Ja ne! Hasta el proximo episodio.  



	8. Capitulo 6: Evolucion Matrix, la aparici...

Digimon Adventures 03: Shin Digimon Sekai  
  
--------------  
Capitulo 6: Evolucion Matrix, la aparicion de Megalo Growmon  
--------------  
  
Koushirou sonrio "¿Asi que ustedes son los nuevos elegidos?"   
  
Takato asintio lentamente, pero estaba algo nervioso "Ma-Matsuda Takato"   
  
"Makino Ruki" dijo friamente la muchacha   
  
Koushirou asintio con una sonrisa enorme "¿Me dejan ver sus nuevos digivices?"   
  
Takato parpadeo, luego miro su digivice D-Arc y se lo entrego a Koushirou "¿Para que lo necesita sempai?"   
  
Los ojos de Koushirou brillaron de emocion, miro a Takenouchi y asintio "Este es el digivice del que nos hablo Ryo"   
  
Takenouchi tomo el digivice y lo examino, luego asintio "¿Donde esta la carta?" pregunto mientras miraba alrededor   
  
"¿Carta?" pregunto Takato confundido   
  
"Una Carta, una Digimon Battle Card" explico Ruki algo aburrida   
  
"¿Digimon Battle Card?"   
  
Shuu asintio "Esta es la que tenemos nosotros" dijo mientras le entregaba una carta a Takato "Es tuya, pero quisieramos ver el efecto del Card Slash por favor"   
  
Takato sonrio y asintio, miro la carta 'Vuela por las nubes' decia, mostrando a un par de alas blancas y un fondo negro "Necesito el Digivice por favor"   
  
Koushirou asintio y le entrego el digivice, luego saco una camara y la prendio "Hazlo en cualquier momento"   
  
Takato asintio nerviosamente   
  
Guilmon parpadeo "¿Que sucede Takato-kun?"   
  
Takato sonrio "Es solo una prueba Guilmon... ¡CARD SLASH!" grito, luego miro la carta y grito "¡Vuela por las nubes!"   
  
De repente en la espalda de Guilmon aparecieron un par de alas de luz y Guilmon comenzo a reir mientras volaba "Hahahaha divertido" grito felizmente   
  
Koushirou parpadeo "Asi que asi es como funcionan..."  
  
Ruki asintio "Es bastante simple, no hay ciencia en eso"   
  
Takenouchi sonrio "En eso te equivocas pequeña, esto tiene muchos usos, tal vez incluso sirva para evolucionar a los digimons"   
  
Koushirou asintio "Y aun no sabemos quien es ese digimon extraño"   
  
"¿El pequeño de color blanco?" pregunto Takato   
  
Koushirou asintio "Por lo que dijeron de sus enfrentamientos con los digimon estoy seguro de que este pequeño ayudo bastante"   
  
"¿Que ayudo?"   
  
Koushirou volvio a asentir "Asi es, estoy completamente seguro de que el los ayudo a evolucionar"   
  
Takenouchi sonrio "La primera vez se necesito de las crestas, estas permitieron la evolucion al nivel perfeccionado, la segunda vez estaban los digimentales, y para alcanzar el nivel perfeccionado se necesito fusionarse con digimons que tubieran aun algo del poder de las crestas y ademas tambien estaban las corazas de Qinglongmon para alcanzar la forma definitiva..."   
  
"Y ahora estan estas Digimon Battle Cards junto a este extraño digimon, Culumon"   
  
"Hay algo mas" comento Takato mientras de su bolsillo sacaba unas 20 cartas, pero habia una que atraia la atencion mucho mas "Esta carta es diferente, y al pasarla no pasa nada"   
  
Ruki parpadeo al ver la carta azul "Yo tambien tengo una, Renamon dijo que aun no estaba preparada para evolucionarla, pero si evoluciono a Kyuubimon"   
  
Shuu miro la carta "Es bastante mas interesante que las otras, ¿no lo creen?" comento mientras miraba a sus colegas   
  
Takenouchi sonrio "Es mucho mas misteriosa"   
  
"¿Tal vez sirva para alcanzar el nivel perfeccionado?" comento Koushirou mientras examinaba la carta... noto el icono dibujado en esta "¿Y esto que significa?"   
  
"Es un logo curioso"   
  
"No recuerdo haberlo visto antes"   
  
Takato sonrio levemente "¿Podemos irnos Sempai? Es que Guilmon y yo necesitamos entrenar"   
  
Koushirou sonrio y se despidio "No hay problema, estaremos en contacto"   
  
Takato sonrio y se retiro  
  
Ruki suspiro "Yo tambien me tengo que ir, estoy aburrida aqui"   
  
"Como quieras, luego necesitaremos de sus digivices para examinarlos" comento Shuu   
  
Ruki asintio "Como quiera"  
  
--------------  
  
Agumon suspiro, suspiro sin mucha esperanza "¿Por que siempre pasa algo asi? ¿Por que nunca podemos tener mucho tiempo de paz?"   
  
"¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Hace cuanto fue su ultima aventura?" pregunto la voz   
  
"Hace algun tiempo, aunque no fue la gran cosa la verdad"   
  
"Supongo"   
  
"Por cierto"   
  
"¿Si?" pregunto la voz   
  
"Me tomo algo de tiempo pero se quien eres, nos conocimos"   
  
"Lo se, en mi otra vida"   
  
"Eso quiere decir que renaciste" sonrio Agumon "Eso es una prueba de que eres un digimon verdadero"   
  
"Eso supongo"   
  
"¿Aun tienes tu forma definitiva?"   
  
"No lo se... ¿Y tu, hermano?"   
  
"No... la perdi en un combate con Demon"   
  
"Taichi lo menciono"   
  
"¿Y ahora que eres? Agumon, Yuki Agumon, Black Agum-"   
  
"Black Agumon"   
  
"Sigues siendo virus" sonrio Agumon "Eso es bueno en cierta manera, pero siempre tienes que recordar que no significa que eres malvado"   
  
Black Agumon rio "Eso lo se hermano"   
  
"¿Por que me llamas hermano?" pregunto Agumon algo confundido, pero no molesto   
  
"Por que eso es en lo que te convertiste desde que te conoci... ¿O no? Mi guia espiritual... El unico quien confiaba en mi... yo te traicione una vez y sin embargo me perdonaste... eres mi hermano"   
  
Agumon sonrio y asintio "Tal vez hayamos sido destinados a serlo"   
  
"Tal vez"   
  
De repente se escucharon ruidos de explociones en las afueras del castillo "¿Que es eso?" pregunto confundido Agumon   
  
"Parece una pequeña guerra"   
  
"¿Mmm?" dijo un medio dormido Taichi mientras abria los ojos   
  
"Taichi... algo esta pasando" era la voz de Ken   
  
Taichi miro por las rejas de la puerta blindada "¿Que esta sucediendo?" pregunto... nadie le respondio   
  
"Parece que no hay guardias" comento Black Agumon   
  
"Eso parece"   
  
"Entonces tal ez sea hora de escapar" comento divertido el digimon virus   
  
"¿Como planeas hacer eso?"   
  
"Tal vez atacando la pared que separa nuestras celdas al mismo tiempo podamos hacer algo"   
  
Agumon sonrio "Tengo que hacerlo con lo ultimo de mis fuerzas..." abrio la boca y expulso una bola de fuego enorme ¡Baby Flame!"   
  
"¡Baby Flame!" se escucho desde la otra celda, ambas bolas de fuego impactaron en los lugares opuestos de la pared probocando una grieta, ahora era pocible ver la otra celda, pero la grieta era demaciado pequeña como para pasar atravez de ella   
  
"¿Un digimon?" se pregunto Taichi   
  
Agumon asintio "Black Agumon, antes..."   
  
"Black War-Greymon" sonrio Taichi "Es un verdadero gusto saber que tubiste una segunda oportunidad"   
  
"La resucitacion es algo curioso... tenia todos los conocimientos, pero... actuaba conforme crecia... o eso parece"   
  
Taichi sonrio cuando el par de Agumons comenzaron a abrir la grieta, Black Agumon paso a su celda y miro la puerta blindada "Entre los dos se puede"   
  
Agumon asintio "¡Baby Flame!" grito   
  
"¡Baby Flame!" grito Black Agumon mientras expulsaba una bola de fuego al mismo tiempo que Agumon... ambas bolas se unieron en una sola y golpearon la puerta   
  
"Otra vez" ordeno Taichi   
  
Ambos digimons asintieron "¡Baby Flame!" gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras de sus vocas salia la enorme bola de fuego que destruyo la puerta de la celda   
  
"Ahora a liberar a Ken"   
  
"No se preocupen por mi... sera mejor que busquen a Daisuke"   
  
Black Agumon asintio "Pero sera mejor buscar algo antes"   
  
"¿Algo?"   
  
"Lo sabran pronto, ¡solo siganme! Tenemos que aprobechar el momento"   
  
Taichi y Agumon asintieron y siguieron al Black Agumon que salio corriendo   
  
Ken suspiro "Espero que sepan lo que hacen..."  
  
--------------  
  
Neo sonrio al mirar al digimon que estaba frente a el... "Mmm, Tu eres Mihirimon ¿verdad?" comento juguetonamente el malvado Tamer de la oscuridad   
  
El tigre alado asintio lentamente "Soy uno de los 12 Devas, sirvientes de los Holy Beasts y encargados de proteger este mundo de amenazas como tu"   
  
"¿Mmm? Jajajaja, su participacion en los ultimos años fue lebe, y en los primeros años fue nula... ¿Esperas una mejora?"   
  
Mihirimon sonrio "Claro... Los digimons santos no podiamos actuar en la primera ocacion por un simple motivo"   
  
"Los estupidos Dark Masters los sellaron, bla bla bla... me aburres, ¡Arca Demon pelea!"   
  
"¡Gogogo!" grito el digimon demonio mientras le lanzaba un golpe al digimon alado, estirando su brazo, pero el digimon santo esquivo facilmente el ataque   
  
"Ningun digimon adulto me podra derrotar... ¡De inguna manera! ¡Yo soy un digimon perfecto!"   
  
Neo rio maniaticamente   
  
"¿De que te ries demonio?"  
  
"Simple, crees que ganaras por que estas un nivel de evolucion sobre Arca Demon, pero Hououmon y los otros pensaban que ganarian por que estaban en su forma definitiva, supuestamente era muy superior al poder de Arca Demon"  
  
El digimon santo dio un paso atras, sudor corrio por su rostro   
  
"¿Nervioso?"   
  
"¡Callate!" grito   
  
Neo rio maniaticamente "Matalo de una vez Arca Demon"   
  
El digimon demonio sonrio... y levanto su mano, esta cambio su forma en un sable "Gogogo" grito mientras con el sable le corto las alas a Mihirimon   
  
"¡¡¡ARHGHH!!! ¡No puede ser!"   
  
Arca Demon sonrio y volvio a golpear a Mihirimon... esta vez cortandole la cabeza...   
  
Neo sonrio mientras el digimon santo exploto en informacion... informacion que fue absorvida por el poderoso digimon demonio...   
  
De repente el cielo se volvio completamente nublado   
  
"¿Que sucede?" se pregunto Neo   
  
"Ustedes estan corrompiendo al mundo digital... No debes de seguir"   
  
Neo rio "Qinglongmon" se inclino y luego miro arrogantemente al digimon santo "¿Por que deberia detenerme? Si me das un motivo que me interese lo aceptare"   
  
"Estas matando los digimons santos y buenos... encima controlas a los demas"   
  
"¿Y...?"   
  
Qinglongmon grunio "¡DEBES DE TENERTE!" grito con la fuerza de un trueno   
  
Neo sonrio "Obligame"   
  
"Como quieras" comento el Holy Beast mientras se lanzaba al ataque.... Arca Demon aprobecho y absorvio algo de su energia a una velocidad asombrosa   
  
Y de repente ya no era un digimon adulto... era un digimon perfeccionado... un horrible y poderosisimo digimon perfeccionado "¡GOGOGO!" grito con mucha mas fuerza que el grito que dio el digimon santo   
  
Qinglongmon cerro los ojos "Esto me dolera mas a mi que a ti muchacho"   
  
"En eso tienes razon"  
  
--------------  
  
Takato sonrio mientras se colocaba los googles en pocision y entraba en la espesa nieblina digital junto a su digimon compañero, Guilmon   
  
El muchacho parpadeo al notar que Ruki tambien estaba en el lugar, seguida por el mismo digimon de la otra vez, Renamon... "Ojala que no sea una tarea dificil" comento... luego miro su digivice D-Arc, estaba funcionando como brujula digital una vez mas... la flecha cambio de color, de un verde a un rojo sangre que parpadeaba de manera alocada   
  
"Aqui estamos"   
  
Guilmon miro alrededor "¿Donde estamos?" pregunto   
  
"En su tumba" les respondio una voz, ambos miraron frente suyo... a un enorme digimon... Orochimon...   
  
Takato dio un paso atras "Mal-maldicion"   
  
Guilmon miro a Orochimon y sonrio "¿Quieres jugar?" pregunto con una sonrisa   
  
"¿Jugar? ¡Estoy aqui para matarlos!"   
  
Guilmon fruncio el ceño "Eso no es muy amable que digamos... creo que tendre que detenerte"   
  
"¡Intentalo!" grito   
  
Takato miro alrededor... si Culumon era necesario para evolucionar no podria hacer nada... Orochimon abrio la boca de su cabeza principal y ataco a Guilmon  
  
Takato cerro los ojos   
  
Y entonces lo escucho "¡Fox Fire!" grito una nueva voz...   
  
"¡Bien hecho Garurumon!" sonrio el hombre rubio   
  
Garurumon asintio y miro a Orochimon "No creo que eso haya sido suficiente, ¿verdad?"   
  
"Claro que no... y de cualquier forma no podras derrotarme, ¡Se que no puedes acceder al nivel perfeccionado!"   
  
Garurumon grunio y abrio su boca expulsando nuevamente su ataque, pero esta vez fue bloqueado por un golpe por parte del poderoso Orochimon... quien aprobecho y repitio su ataque tranquilamente mandando a volar a Garurumon haciendolo dificil de ubicar por cula de la espesa neblina digital   
  
Takato miro a Yamato "Usted es Ishida-san, ¿verdad?"   
  
Yamato miro un momento al muchacho y asintio "¿Tu eres Matsuda?"   
  
"¡El mismo!"   
  
"¿Que haces aqui? ¡No es lugar para niños!"   
  
Takato parpadeo "Pero..."   
  
Yamato se dio vuelta "Orochimon es un digimon perfeccionado, no tienes oportunidad contra el"   
  
"Usted tampoco parece tener mucha oportunidad que digamos"   
  
Yamato suspiro "¿Tienes acceso al nivel adulto?"   
  
"Eso creo..."   
  
"Bueno... entonces puedes ayudarme"   
  
"¿Podemos ayudar tambien?" pregunto una neva voz, Yamato miro a la dueña de esta   
  
"Genial, una niña..."   
  
Ruki solto un bufido y luego miro a Renamon "¿Crees poder con ese digimon?"   
  
Renamon suspiro "Sola no, pero con ayuda podremos"   
  
Guilmon sonrio "¡Esta vez somos amigos!"   
  
Renamon se alejo un paso de Guilmon No vaya a ser contagiaso penso   
  
Garurumon regreso a la zona de batalla rapidamente junto a un pequeño digimon blanco "Miren lo que me encontre en el camino de regreso" comento con una sonrisa  
  
"¡Culumon!" sonrio Takato   
  
Culumon lo miro confundido "¿Culu, Culu? ¿Que sucede? Este lugar me da miedo" de repente los triangulos en su rostro comenzaron a brillar   
  
Takato parpadeo, su digivice tambien brillo "¡Genial! ¡Vamos a evolucionar Guilmon!"   
  
Guilmon asintio lentamente   
  
EVOLUTION_   
  
"¡Guilmon shinka...!" grito tranquilamente el pequeño digimon dragon de color rojo mientras su piel era arrebatada de su cuerpo... de repente comenzo a crecer su tamaño y la piel le regreso... junto a un curioso pelo... los triangulos en su peto cambiaron su posicion a la cabeza "¡Growmon!" grito el digimon adulto   
  
Ruki suspiro "Me molesta necesitar de una fuente externa pero..."   
  
Renamon asintio   
  
EVOLUTION_   
  
"¡Renamon shinka...!" practicamente murmuro el digimon Kitsune mientras su piel salia de su cuerpo dejandola solo con ceros y unos... su cuerpo crecio y ahora tenia cuatro patas... la piel le regreso y su cola se multiplico "¡Kyuubimon!" grito la poderosa guerrera   
  
Yamato sonrio "Podremos derrotarlo"   
  
Orochimon sonrio "Ustedes no entienden... soy uno de los guerreros mas fuertes de Demon, ¡No tienen oportunidad!"   
  
Yamato dio un paso atras "¿Demon? ¡Demon esta sellado!"   
  
Orochimon rio maniaticamente "Demon escapo hace algun tiempo... pero War-Greymon lo detubo y derroto... o algo asi... pero mi Lord a recuperado sus poderes y esta lleno de poder otra vez"   
  
Yamato no sabia que hacer... recordaba bien el poder de Skull Satamon... despues de todo fue su poder lo que proboco la necesidad de que el renunciara a sus poderes para hacer que Garurumon super evolucionara "Vayanse de aqui niños"   
  
"¿Que? ¡Nosotros podemos con el entre los tres sempai!" grito Takato tratando de convencer a Taichi  
  
"..." fue lo unico que dijo Ruki   
  
"¡Intenten detenerme!" grito Orochimon... una de sus cabezas ataco a Kyuubimon sin que esta pudiera protegerse... obligandola a devolucionar en Renamon "¡¡ARGHHHH!!"   
  
Orochimon sonrio mientras soltaba a Renamon y luego miraba a Garurumon "Eres el proximo"   
  
Garurumon sonrio "No morire ahora... e sobrevivido mucho"   
  
"Hououmon sobrevivio mucho mas..."   
  
"¿Que quisiste decir? ¿Que le sucedio a Birdramon?"   
  
"¡¡¡Hahahaha!!! ¿Realmente no lo saben?"   
  
Yamato fruncio el ceño... esto no le estaba gustando... parecia que luego de esto necesitaria hablar con Sora, y la verdad, el no tenia ninguna intencion de hacerlo   
  
Una segunda cabeza ataco a Garurumon, quien evadio rapidamente el ataque "¿¡Que le sucedio a Birdramon!?"   
  
"¡Simple! ¡Fue asesinada por el digimon perfecto!"   
  
Garurumon se petrifico   
  
Orochimon aprobecho y le dio un mordisco con una tercera cabeza y probocando que Garurumon devolucionara en Gabumon   
  
"Maldicion" se dijo entre dientes Yamato   
  
"Van dos y falta uno"   
  
Takato dio un paso atras "No puede ser..." miro su set de cartas y levanto una "¡CARD SLASH!" grito mientras pasaba la carta por el digivice D-Arc "¡Vuela por las nubes!"   
  
De repente un par de alas aparecieron en la espalda de Growmon, quien aprobecho y comenzo a volar "¡Exahust Flame!" grito desde el cielo   
  
Orochimon sonrio y bloqueo el ataque con suma facilidad y lanzo un ataque multiple de cabezas...   
  
Cuatro cabezas fueron las que atacaron a Growmon   
  
La primera fallo su objetivo  
  
La segunda dio en el blanco... en la cola, pero Growmon la destruyo con su Plasma Blade   
  
La tercera fallo nuevamente   
  
La cuarta y ultima dio en el blanco... el cuello de Growmon   
  
De repente las alas de Growmon desaparecieron y este cayo al suelo   
  
"Maldicion..." Takato comenzo a mirar sus cartas... sus pocibilidades   
  
"Aumentar la velocidad no tendra mucho efecto en esta pelea... El vuelo tampoco probo ser muy util... tal vez..." miro su ultima carta... la Blue Card...   
  
Takato sonrio y levanto su digivice "¡CARD SLASH!" grito mientras pasaba la carta por el D-Arc... luego trago aire y grito "¡Matrix Evolution!"   
  
De repente Culumon comenzo a gritar de dolor... el triangulo en su cabeza brillaba mas que nunca   
  
El digivice estaba en iguales condiciones... bibraba y brillaba de una manera increible   
  
Y por ultimo... Growmon estaba brillando... hasta que...   
  
MATRIX EVOLUTION_   
  
"¡Growmon shinka!" grito el digimon adulto mientras comenzaba a crecer... una especie de... ¿Carroceria? aparecio en su pecho... unas cuchillas aparecieron en sus brazos y su rostro se vio modificado por una especie de metal "¡MEGALO GROWMON!"   
  
Orochimon parpadeo "Demonios..."   
  
Megalo Growmon sonrio "No necesitare de una tecnica fuerte contra ti... ¡EXAHUST FLAME!" grito realizando su ataque de su forma adulta.. no molestandose a usar su arsenal de perfeccionado  
  
La flama golpeo de lleno a Orochimon... una por una sus cabezas fueron desprendidas de su cuerpo... y al final exploto en informacion...   
  
La neblina digital desaparecio junto al digimon perfeccionado   
  
Ruki suspiro "Nos volveremos a ver" comento mientras se retiraba... Renamon simplemente desaparecio   
  
Yamato miro un momento a Megalo Growmon mientras devolucionaba en Guilmon "Se parece demaciado a Greymon... y el se parece a Taichi... no me agrada este tipo" al decir eso se retiro con Gabumon en sus brazos.  
  
--------------  
Fin del capitulo 6  
--------------  
  
Notas del autor: Bueno :p no hay mucho que decir. Solo que lo hice rapido. Pronto la historia tendra unos muy interesantes cambios de direccion y retomara su forma dark, que se perdio un poco con la insersion de Takato y Ruki y el hecho de que no es muy divertido ver a Neo matar todos esos digimons por que si... ¿O no? Bueno, esto va a tener un fin pronto... hahahah no hablo del fic, como dije tendra minimo 30 episodios. 


	9. Capitulo 7: El tercero, ¿Taichi?

Digimon Adventures 03: Shin Digimon Sekai  
  
--------------  
Capitulo 7: El tercero, ¿Taichi?  
--------------  
  
Neo sonrio malevolamente "Acabalo Arca Demon"   
  
"¡¡¡GOGOGOGO!!!" grito el digimon demonio mientras daba un salto golpeando con su garra el rostro de Qinglongmon   
  
El digimon santo simplemente evadio el ataque moviendose a la derecha "¿Estas seguro de que quieres pelear muchacho?"   
  
Neo sonrio malevolamente "Por supuesto"   
  
"¿Acaso crees que es tu destino o algo asi?"   
  
"¿Mi detino?" sonrio Neo "¡HAHAHA! Que gracioso, yo no sigo al destino, yo sigo mi propio camino, el camino que yo mismo cree"   
  
Qinglongmon cerro los ojos "En ese caso no tengo otra opcion mas que acabar con tigo"   
  
"¿Y como haras eso?" pregunto Neo con una enorme mueca en su rostro   
  
Qinglongmon sonrio "Asi..." dijo mientras abria la boca... una energia azul comenzo a hacerse visible y luego salio disparada hacia el digimon demonio en forma de un rayo de energia   
  
Arca Demon solo pudo reir "¡¡¡GOGOGOGO!!!" grito el digimon maligno mientras abria su boca... comiendose la energia con la que Qinglongmon le atacaba   
  
Luego de un tiempo Qinglongmon detubo su ataque "¿Como es pocible?"   
  
Neo sonrio "Demon no hizo a Arca Demon solo con su informacion... se puede decir que uso la de muchos seres poderosos"   
  
Qinglongmon asintio, entendiendo "Milleniumon, Apocalymon, Armagemon, Belial Vamdemon entre otros"   
  
Neo asintio "No tienes oportunidad, actualmente Arca Demon tiene un poder que rivaliza al de Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode"   
  
Qinglongmon cerro los ojos "Si yo muero el mundo digital entrara en un caos total..."   
  
"Me agrada el caos" respondio el Tamer maligno mientras su sonrisa sadica volvia a hacerse visible  
  
"¿Que fue lo que te corrompio?" se pregunto Qinglongmon, lamentandose por el muchacho   
  
"¿Lo que me corrompio? ¡Dices cosas muy estupidas!" Grito una vez mas "Acabalo de una vez Arca Demon"   
  
"¡¡¡GOGOGO!!!" grito el digimon demonio mientras comenzaba a volar y extendia sus garras golpeando una de las esferas de Qinglongmon... haciendola explotar en informacion   
  
"¡¡¡ARGHHHHH!!!" grito de dolor el digimon santo   
  
Neo sonrio maniaticamente "Asi que esa era una de las poderosas esferas... una de las doce" Neo rio un poco y luego comenzo a contar con los dedos "Una quedo en Imperial Dramon... otra quedo en War-Greymon...mmm y esta esta destruida, entonces..." Neo hizo una mueca "Te quedan solo nueve, ¿verdad?"   
  
Qinglongmon escupio sangre, shockeado por el poder que tenia el digimon perfeccionado frente a el "¿Como...? ¿Como es pocible que un demonio de semejantes poderes despertara?" se pregunto   
  
"Simple, asi es la vida, el mal supera al bien y esa es la unica realidad"   
  
"Eso no es cierto" dijo Qinglongmon mientras Arca Demon le destruia otra coraza, otra esfera "El mal y el bien coexisten... si existe un mal poderoso, existe un bien poderoso"   
  
Neo arqueo una ceja y luego sonrio al ver que otra coraza era destruida "Eso es interesante, pero entonces... habrian guerras infinitas... nunca terminaria, ¿O no?"   
  
Qinglongmon cerro los ojos "Esa es una respuesta que yo no puedo responder... La paz es algo que se consigue cuando el mal esta contenido... el mal existe en todos lados, y el bien existe en todos lados al mismo tiempo, son dos fuerzas opuestas que coexisten"   
  
"Curioso, pero no me interesa mucho" comento el muchacho mientras le daba una orden a Arca Demon, este despedazo otra coraza de Qinglongmon "Solo seis quedan... me pregunto que sucedera cuando todas sean destruidas" comento el muchacho con una sonrisa   
  
"Morire" respondio el digimon santo... "Es algo inevitable... una nueva entidad del bien y el orden vendra en mi lugar"   
  
"Oh... ¡Divertido! ¡Otro idiota para hacer pedazos!" sonrio maniaticamente Neo... Ahora solo cinco esferas le quedaban a Qinglongmon  
  
"El no esta en este mundo... pero pronto vendra, y te derrotara" Una nueva coraza fue destruida   
  
"Si lo intenta morira, como tu... ¡ARCA DEMON MATALO DE UNA VEZ!" grito furioso el muchacho   
  
Arca Demon miro un momento a Neo y luego a Qinglongmon, sonrio malevolamente, desaparecio de donde estaba y reaparecio junto a Qinglongmon, destruyo otra coraza y luego extendio sus manos, destruyendo dos corazas mas... con un nuevo movimiento la penultima coraza estaba destruida   
  
Qinglongmon cayo....   
  
Neo solo sonrio malevolamente "Pense que moririas cuando TODAS las corazas fuesen destruidas, pero parece que no puedes sobrevivir con una..."   
  
Qinglongmon paro de caer y miro a Neo "Las corazas en mi cuerpo eran solo manifestaciones de estas... las verdaderas estan en otro lugar, pero destruir estas destruye a las verdaderas... estas estaban sosteniendo al mundo digital... sin estas... los otros Holy Beasts tendran que duplicar sus esfuerzos por mantener estable al mundo digital"   
  
"Eso no me ineteresa, solo muere"   
  
Qinglongmon sonrio mientras la ultima coraza de su cuerpo desaparecia, lo curioso era que Arca Demon aun no habia atacado... la coraza simplemente habia desaparecido, junto con su cuerpo  
  
"Interesante..."  
  
Arca Demon rio maniaticamente "Gogogo"   
  
"Tranquilizate... vamos por el proximo Holy Beast" comento el Tamer malvado mientras comenzaba a caminar, el digimon demonio se limito a seguirlo  
  
--------------  
  
Baihumon suspiro mientras veia telepaticamente la derrota de Qinglongmon "La era de los cuatro esta por terminar..." luego miro al mundo humano   
  
"Los Tamers de este mundo son fuertes... tal vez debamos simplemente transladar todos los digimons al mundo humano y sellar a Arca Demon en este mundo..." comento   
  
"Seria perdida de tiempo" dijo otra voz   
  
Baihumon sonrio al ver al dueño de esa voz "Zhuqiamon, ¿Que haces aqui?"   
  
Zhuqiamon rio un poco "Yo nunca estube deacuerdo con elegir humanos para que sean Tamers y salven nuestro mundo... pero, esta vez no es solo una diferencia de opiniones"   
  
"¿Hay algo malo?" pregunto confundido el tigre blanco   
  
Zhuqiamon asintio "Arca Demon es una entidad demaciado poderosa... no estoy seguro de que Demon lo haya creado realmente, tal vez es el producto de algo peor, pero eso no importa, el tiene el poder de viajar entre dimenciones"   
  
"¿Que? ¿Y como sabes eso?" pregunto Baihumon mientras arqueaba una ceja   
  
"Lo sabe por el mismo motivo que yo" respondio otra entidad   
  
"¡Xuanwumon! Si los holy beast estan juntos el mundo digital sufrira una curvatura   
  
"La curvatura ya esta ahi"   
  
Baihumon suspiro nuevamente "¿Asi que Arca Demon tiene el poder de viajar entre dimenciones?"   
  
Xuanwumon asintio "El poder de ese demonio es muy alto, la curvatura alcanzara al mundo humano"   
  
"Entonces..." Baihumon volvio a mirar el mundo humano "Entonces todo estara en manos de los nuevos Tamers elegidos"   
  
Xuanwumon asintio mientras sonreia "Si los cuatro aumentan sus poderes al nivel definitivo estoy seguro de que seran capaces de acabar con Arca Demon"   
  
"Pero no tendran tiempo para derrotarlo, no podran alcanzar ese nivel... es completamente impocible"   
  
"La ultima coraza de Qinglongmon los ayuda a evolucionar... pero, no podran hacerlo tan facilmente"   
  
Baihumon sonrio "Entonces sera mi trabajo mantener a Arca Demon en una dimencion donde el tiempo pase mas lento... podre hacerlo... pero solo podra estar sellado por un tiempo"   
  
Xuanwumon suspiro "Pero moriras"   
  
La sonrisa de Baihumon aumento aun mas "Ese es el truco, los Holy Beast ya no somos tan necesarios... Les dejo mi parte del mundo digital a ustedes" luego desaparecio  
  
Zhuqiamon miro un momento a Xuanwumon "Señor... ¿Cree que este bien que los digimons santos mueran de esa manera?"   
  
El anciano Holy Beast cerro los ojos "El formato del mundo digital proboca que el mundo viva en guerras eternas... pero... si los digimons son transladados al mundo humano como queria Baihumon estoy seguro de que las guerras cesarian..." abrio los ojos y le sonrio al Holy Beast mas joben "Yo me encargare de modificar lo mas que pueda al mundo humano para que los digimons puedan vivir sin problemas"   
  
"Pero... Seria el unico Holy Beast que quedaria... ¿Que pasara conmigo?"   
  
Xuanwumon rio un momento "Te sabras cuidar solo... tu tambien tienes un destino, pero aun no descubres concretamente cual es" en ese momento desaparecio   
  
Zhuqiamon no sabia que hacer "Qinglongmon reducido a una coraza en la forma de Curumon... Baihumon reducido a mantener a un demonio sellado por un tiempo... y Xuanwumon reducido a base de datos para un mundo inferior... ¿Cual es mi destino? ¿Acaso uno tan estupido como el de mis hermanos?"  
  
--------------  
  
Takato suspiro mientras levantaba la vista, Growmon estaba enfrentandose a Mega Drammon, pero este digimon era mucho mas poderoso de lo que deberia ser...   
  
"¡Animo Growmon!"   
  
Growmon asintio "¡Exahust Flame!" grito expulsando un rayo de fuego hacia el digimon perfeccionado... pero este no se movio un centimetro ante el ataque   
  
"Eres patetico" comento con una sonrisa el digimon Cyborg, con su cola golpeo a Growmon, turiandolo al suelo   
  
Takato grunio entre dientes "¡Card Slash!" grito mientras pasaba una carta por el D-Arc, respiro hondo y luego grito "¡Vuela Por las Nubes!"   
  
Un par de alas de luz aparecieron en la espalda de Growmon, dandole la capacidad de volar   
  
Growmon se reincorporo y volo hasta donde estaba el digimon Cyborg "No me derrotaras"   
  
Mega Dramon rio un poco "Como si me importara tu opinion"   
  
Takato dio maldiciones entre dientes mientras miraba alrededor "¿Donde estan Culumon y Ruki?" se pregunto   
  
En ese momento Renamon aparecio   
  
"¡Renamon!" grito Takato mientras corria hacia el digimon Kitsune   
  
Renamon miro un momento al muchacho y asintio lentamente "Ruki esta en camino... me ordeno que viniera antes que ella"   
  
"¿Y Culumon?" pregunto Takato algo molesto   
  
Renamon se encojio los hombros "¿Y yo como voy a saber donde esta?"   
  
"¡Hay un dragon cyborg atacando mi escuela! ¡Necesito de Culumon para matrix evolucionar a Growmon!" grito furioso el muchacho  
  
Renamon asintio lentamente y miro hacia el cielo "Growmon lo esta haciendo bien"   
  
En ese momento Growmon perdio sus alas y se estrello "Ouch" fue lo unico que pudo decir el dragon rojo   
  
Mega Dramon bajo y miro un momento al digimon de Takato, rio entre dientes y luego se dio vuelta, los estudiantes corrian como locos junto a los maestros... el digimon cyborg sonrio al localizar su objetivo, desaparecio de donde estaba, reapareciendo en la entrada   
  
Takato noto a quien estaba por atacar Mega Dramon "¡¡¡JURI-CHAN!!!" grito horrorizado por lo que pudiera hacer el digimon virus  
  
Juri se dio vuelta al oir el grito de Takato "¿Eh?" dijo, luego solo pudo gritar cuando el digimon cyborg la levanto "¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!"   
  
Mega Dramon rio maniaticamente "¡¡¡MWAHAHAAHA!!! ¡Si me das tu digivice y tu digimon dejare a la niña en paz!"   
  
Una lagrima paso por la mejilla de Takato, levanto su digivice lentamente   
  
"¿Takato-kun?" dijo confundido Growmon mientras se reincorporaba   
  
Takato miro a Growmon y luego bajo la vista "No... no se que hacer"   
  
"¡Baka!" grito una nueva voz   
  
Takato miro hacia atras "Ruki" dijo sin mucha vida el muchacho   
  
Ruki estaba con su uniforme de escuela, era uno gris "¡No puedes dejar que el enemigo te de ordenes idiota! ¡Podemos salvarla!"   
  
Mega Dramon rio entre dientes "¿Segura que pueden? ¡¡Intentenlo!!"   
  
Takato asintio lentamente "Ti-tiene razon... ¡Podemos salvar a Juri!"   
  
Ruki levanto su digivice D-Arc, el cual comenzo a brillar y vibrar   
  
EVOLUTION_   
  
"Renamon shinka..." dijo tranquilamente la digimon Kitsune mientras su piel era desprendida de su cuerpo dejandola solo con ceros y unos... su cuerpo crecio... ahora tenia cuatro patas... la piel le regreso y su cola se multiplico "¡Kyuubimon!" grito al completar la transformacion   
  
Takato levanto una carta y la paso por el digivice D-Arc "¡Card Slash!" grito, luego trago aire y grito "¡Greymon!" grito mientras una ola de energia rodeaba a Growmon, haciendolo mas fuerte   
  
Luego volvio a levantar otra carta "¡Card Slash!" volvio a gritar y trago aire "¡Vuela por las nubes!"   
  
Ruki estaba shockeada "¿Como fue que hizo Card Slash dos veces seguidas?" miro su digivice "Yo tardo un poco en hacerlo..."  
  
Mega Dramon parpadeo "¿Que se supone que haras con eso? ¡Eres un tonto!" se pregunto  
  
Growmon sonrio "Solo aumenta mis poderes... ¡EXAHUST FLAME!" grito nuevamente expulsando un enorme rayo de fuego hacia el dragon Cyborg quien molesto golpeo el rayo neutralizandolo   
  
Mega Dramon rio nuevamente "Sigues siendo debil"   
  
"¡Demon Fireball!" grito una Kyuubimon lanzando una enorme bola de fuego hacia el digimon Cyborg, golpeandolo de lleno   
  
"Arghh... Son como moscas... ¿¡Acaso no entienden que la matare si no me dan el digivice de Matsuda y ademas su digimon!?"   
  
Takato cerro los ojos "Tengo que salvar a Juri... no puede hacer tratos contigo"   
  
"Pareces muy valiente... ¿Pero tienes las aptitudes de un lider?... parece que no"   
  
Takato dio un paso atras algo confundido   
  
Ruki grunio "No le hagas caso"   
  
Takato asintio lentamente, luego noto que su digivice comenzo a brillar nuevamente junto con el de Ruki   
  
"¿Culu-culu?" dijo una nueva voz   
  
"¡Culumon!" grito Takato aliviado   
  
Ruki sonrio "Es mi turno" levanto su digivice D-Arc y paso su Blue Card por este, causando chispas... "¡Card Slash!" grito, luego trago aire y grito "¡Matrix Evolution!"  
  
Culumon se retorcio de dolor y cayo al suelo inconciente   
  
MATRIX EVOLTION_   
  
"¡Kyuubimon shinka!" grito el digimon adulto mientras cambiaba su forma a una humanoide, su cuerpo femenino fue tapado por una enorme ropa estilo china y en su mano derecha aparecio un pincel gigantesco "¡TAOMON!" grito al completar la transformacion el digimon Kitsune  
  
Takato paso su Blue Card por el digivice D-Arc "¡Card slash!" grito... trago aire y volvio a gritar... "¡Matrix Evolution!"   
  
Pero nada cambio   
  
Mega Dramon aprobecho "¡Dark Side Attack!" grito mientras expulsaba un par de misiles hacia Growmon... las alas del dragon rojo desaparecieron y este cayo... y devoluciono en Guilmon   
  
"¡Guilmon!" grito preocupado Takato  
  
Ruki sonrio "¡Lo sabia!" luego miro a Culumon quien aun estaba inconciente "Se necesita de la ayuda de Culumon, no solo de su precencia, se puede decir que solo tiene energia para un digimon perfeccionado"   
  
Takato miro un momento a Ruki y suspiro "En ese caso... ¡SALVA DE UNA VEZ A JURI!" le grito furioso   
  
Ruki parpadeo un momento "Interesante..." comento mientras levantaba la vista "Creia que era un chico tranquilo... pero bueno, asi son las cosas... ¡Taomon acaba con ese digimon virus!"   
  
Taomon asintio y desaparecio de donde estaba, reapareciendo detras de Megadramon, con su pincel golpeo al digimon Cyborg, hizo un movimiento extraño haciendo una especie de simbolo con el pincel, Mega Dramon grito de dolor   
  
"¡¡¡LA MATARE!!!" grito  
  
Takato parpadeo "Juri..." luego miro a Ruki "¡Espera!"   
  
Ruki suspiro y arqueo una ceja "¿Y ahora que sucede?"   
  
"Si algo sale mal Juri morira..."   
  
"No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control"   
  
"¡Pero!... Aun no pude... no pude"  
  
"Se lo podras decir luego" dijo con una sonrisa la muchacha   
  
Takato estaba por decir algo pero se lo quedo para si mismo   
  
Taomon suspiro aburrida mientras esquivaba un misil que Mega Dramon le habia lanzado "¿Estas seguro de que eres parte de algun ejercito del mal?"   
  
Mega Dramon rio "Soy un siervo de una entidad mucho mas poderosa de lo que te imaginas... ¡Ningun digimon tiene pocibilidades de alcanzarlo!"   
  
Taomon parpadeo "¿Acaso hablas de Demon?" comento mientras repetia su ataque   
  
Mega Dramon escupio informacion "¡Claro que no! ¡Demon es un digimon de segunda generacion! ¡Pero mi lord es un digimon mucho mas avanzado!"   
  
"Mucho mas avanzado..."   
  
Ruki miro a Takato un momento "Tal vez sea este quien quiere matarte"   
  
Takato trago saliba "¿Por que todos quieren matarme?"   
  
Ruki suspiro "No obtendremos mas informacion... acabalo Taomon"   
  
Taomon uso su pincel nuevamente, pero se sorpendio cuando Mega Dramon uso su cola para arrebatarle el pincel   
  
Mega Dramon rio maniaticamente "¡Ahora no podras derrotarme! ¡Dark Side Attack!" volvio a gritar el digimon dragon cyborg mientras expulsaba sus misiles  
  
Takato parpadeo "Un momento... ¿Donde esta Juri?" luego miro alrededor y noto una sombra entre la niebla digital "¡Ahi!" grito mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la sombra   
  
Taomon sonrio, pateo uno de los misiles probocando que explotara en informacion y evadio el segundo...   
  
Este exploto detras de ella   
  
La explosion alcanzo a la sombra   
  
"¿Juri?" dijo una vez Takato "¿Juri?" repitio... luego alcanzo a ver a Juri... ella estaba tirada en el suelo inconciente "¿Estas bien Juri?"   
  
"¿Ta-Takato-kun?" dijo la niña... sangre salio de su boca   
  
"Shhh... no te preocupes, todo saldra bien" dijo el muchacho mientras levantaba a Juri   
  
Guilmon miro a Takato "¿Esta dormida?" pregunto   
  
Takato asintio "Dormida... solo dormida... tengo que llevarla a un hospital pronto... ¡Maldita Neblina digital!" grito mientras comenzo a correr, Guilmon lo siguio de cerca   
  
Taomon solo pudo decir una cosa "Ups"   
  
Mega Dramon miro al muchacho marcharse y trato de segurilo, pero Taomon se le aparecio al frente y le dio una patada en la cara "Sere tu oponente"   
  
"Grrr... ¡Basura!" grito mientras extendia sus manos para lanzarle sus misiles nuevamente, pero Taomon lo golpeo nuevamente evitando que atacara   
  
De repente el pincel gigante desaparecio de donde estaba y reaparecio en la mano de Taomon "Es tu fin... ¡Vajra!" grito realizando nuevamente su tecnica golpeando de lleno a Mega Dramon   
  
El digimon cyborg parpadeo al recibir el ataque "Es... impocible" luego exploto en informacion  
  
En ese momento Taomon devoluciono en Renamon   
  
Ruki miro a su digimon un momento y luego hacia donde Takato se habia ido "Estara bien" al decir eso se retiro...  
  
--------------  
  
Taichi y el par de Agumons corrian por los pasillos del castillo donde estaban prisioneros   
  
Black Agumon miro a Taichi y paro, Agumon y Taichi lo siguieron "Aqui es"   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja "¿Que es lo que hay aqui?"   
  
Black Agumon sonrio y abrio la puerta, Taichi entro, seguido por el par de Agumons "Es..."   
  
"Este es el digimental del orgullo"  
  
Taichi miro al digimental "Pero... ¿De quien es?"   
  
"¡Es tuyo!"   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja y luego le mostro su digivice a Black Agumon "Es un Digivice normal, no es un D-3"   
  
Agumon penso por un momento "Pero los digivices de Takeru y Hikari cambiaron cuando recibieron sus D-Terminals"   
  
Taichi suspiro mientras sacaba su D-Terminal "Pero yo ya tengo una"   
  
Black Agumon sonrio "El D-3 no es necesario, solo debes levantar el Digimental y obtendras el poder para hacer evolucionar a Agumon"   
  
Agumon sonrio un momento   
  
Taichi asintio y levanto el Digimental... este se desprendio facilmente y luego se transformo en informacion pasando al D-Terminal de Taichi   
  
Black Agumon sonrio "¿Lo vez? ¡Vamos haz evolucionar a Agumon! ¡No tenemos tiempo!"   
  
Taichi asintio y levanto su digivice y D-Terminal "¡Digimental Up!" grito...   
  
El Digimental salio del D-Terminal pocesionandose sobre Agumon   
  
"¡Agumon armor shinka!" grito mientras instantaneamente su cuerpo crecia   
  
Greymon - Gureimon - Greymon - Gureimon - Gureimon   
  
"¡GREYMON!" grito el digimon adulto completando la transformacion   
  
El cuerpo era exactamente igual a la evolucion natural... solo que en el pecho de Greymon estaba el simbolo del orgullo, aparte de eso, no habian diferencias  
  
Taichi parpadeo "Pense que evolucionaria diferente"   
  
Black Agumon suspiro "Almenos evoluciono, ¿no?"   
  
Taichi asintio "¡Vamos Greymon! Tenemos que ayudar a Daisuke y Ken!"   
  
Greymon asintio abrio su boca y expulso una bola de fuego "¡Mega Flame!" grito mientras la bola golpeaba el muro, dandole espacio para salir de la abitacion... pero al salir el lugar donde estaba el digimental comenzo a brillar   
  
Taichi se dio vuelta confundido "¿Que es eso?"   
  
La luz ceso y una figura aparecio en su lugar "¿Quien soy? ¿Donde estoy?" dijo el muchacho   
  
Taichi parpadeo al ver a un muchacho exactamente igual a como el era cuando niño "¿Que...?"   
  
"¿Quienes son ustedes?" pregunto el muchacho... luego levanto algo que tenia en el cinto "¿Que es esto?"   
  
Los ojos de Taichi brillaron de emocion "¡Es un Digivice!" luego noto algo "Un Digivice D-Arc, para ser exactos"   
  
El muchacho parpadeo confundido "¿Que es un Digivice? ¿Que es un D-Arc?" luego volvio a parpadear "¿Que es eso?" pregunto apuntando a Black Agumon   
  
Taichi sonrio levemente "Es un digimon... Sera mejor que me sigas, este lugar esta bajo ataque"   
  
El muchacho asintio lentamente   
  
Taichi se subio a la espalda de Greymon junto al muchacho y Black Agumon "¿Cual es tu nombre?" pregunto   
  
El niño parpadeo "Creo que es Taichi..."   
  
Taichi rio un momento "Ese es mi nombre... Pero supongo que esta bien, Chibi-Tai"   
  
"¿Chibi-Tai? Pense que dijiste que mi nombre es Taichi"   
  
El hombre asintio "Pero Chibi para distinguir"   
  
De repente un digimon aparecio frente a Greymon   
  
"¡Es Drimogemon!" grito Black Agumon   
  
Taichi sonrio "Te equivocas... ese es Nise Drimogemon"   
  
"¡Fake..." comenzo a gritar el digimon falso, pero fue detenido por el ataque de Greymon   
  
"¿Uh? ¿Taichi-san?" pregunto una voz   
  
"¡Daisuke!" grito Taichi "¡Apartate de la puerta!"   
  
"¡Hai!"   
  
Greymon expulso una bola de fuego abriendo la puerta "¿Estas bien Daisuke?" pregunto el digimon dragon   
  
Daisuke y V-mon salieron de la celda "Si" luego parpadeo "¿Y ese logo?" pregunto el hombre apuntando al pecho de Greymon   
  
"Es el icono del Orgullo, mi digimental"   
  
Daisuke rio un poco "Divertido, pense que no quedaban digimentales"   
  
"De hecho hay mas de los que crees" dijo Black Agumon   
  
"¿Uh? ¿Y este?"   
  
"Black War-Greymon, renacido"   
  
Daisuke miro un momento al digimon infante y luego sonrio "Un gusto verte de nuevo"   
  
"Lo mismo digo"   
  
V-mon parpadeo "Me parecen muy interesantes las cosas que notaste Daisuke... pero... ¿Quien es ese muchacho?" pregunto apuntando a Chibi-Tai   
  
"El... aun no estamos seguros... ¡Pero salgamos de aqui! ¡Arca Demon puede estar sembrando el caos en estos momentos!"   
  
Daisuke sonrio "Solo quieres ver a Sora" luego levanto su D-Terminal y D-3 "¡Digimental Up!" grito   
  
"¡V-mon armor shinka!" grito el pequeño digimon dragon mientras el digimental de la amistad cubria su cuerpo   
  
Lighdramon - Raidoramon - Lighdramon - Raidoramon - Lighdramon - Raidoramon  
  
"¡Lighdramon!" grito al completar la transformacion   
  
"¡Vamos!" grito Daisuke mientras se subia al digimon azul como si fuera un caballo   
  
Luego de un tiempo de correr llegaron al lugar de inicio de Taichi "Aqui es... ¡Ken apartate de la puerta!"   
  
"Esta bien" respondio el detective algo aburrido   
  
"¡Mega Flame!" grito el digimon dragon naranja mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego hacia la puerta, 'abriendola' y liberando a Ken y Wormmon   
  
"Salgamos de aqui... ahi podremos abrir un portal" ordeno Taichi   
  
Daisuke suspiro "Fueron tus estupidos poderes los que nos metieron en este lio... pero esta bien... haremos lo que digas"   
  
Taichi sonrio mientras el grupo se retiraba del lugar... o almenos eso intentaban  
  
--------------  
Fin del capitulo 7  
--------------  
  
Notas del autor: Bueno, como dije: Zenrya no tendra un papel importante en la historia. Seran cuatro Tamers como lo han mencionado los Holy Beasts... a ver... Takato, Ruki y Chibi-Tai, ¿Quien sera el cuarto? Ahhh... ¿Y de donde salio Chibi-Tai? ¿Sera solo un clon de Taichi? ¿O sera un arma de otra entidad? Jeje, ¿Juri estara muerta? ¿Como reaccionara Takato a esto? Mwhahahahaha  



End file.
